Sunny Days
by phoebe.a
Summary: Love forces one to fight against turbulent storms: to the bright, sunny days found in a lover’s arms. Kiba X Hinata. Alternate Universe. Part 2/4 of Days Series/Saga.
1. Heartbreak Kid

**Sunny Days**

_Love forces one to fight against turbulent storms: to the bright, sunny days found in a lover's arms._

**Kiba's apartment**

"Kiba, wake up, sleepy head." Temari turned over in their shared bed and tapped the sleeping man on the cheek. "You have a gig tomorrow night, so Naruto and the others might want to practice."

Kiba opened his eyes. "Yeah, I should get going huh?"

"Most definitely." She grinned.

"Babe, are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Only so I can continue an affair with my intern." Temari sat up and kissed him softly.

"Sasuke's an asshole, but he'd never sleep with my woman. He doesn't have the guts." Kiba murmured. "I gotta go, okay? Nara'll pound my face in if I'm late again."

Kiba lifted himself off his bed and put on a pair of jeans and a clean shirt from the laundry pile.

"I'm leaving now."

"Go, get a move on!"

"Are you sure that you don't want to come and watch?"

"Do you remember what happened last time I was there?"

"I'm sure that Naruto will be on his best behaviour this time. He was just stressed out that time." Kiba smirked, mildly amused at his girlfriend's tense glare. "That guy's a drama queen, he likes being the center of attention, that's all. He can't help it when someone prettier than him walks in and steals his thunder."

"No, I really should get ready for my meeting for tomorrow. And I still have to write an opening statement for—never mind, I'm boring you with details. Just enjoy yourself and be back before dinner. I'm making a casserole."

"Yes, mum. I love casseroles, especially when you make it." Kiba kissed her face softly before lingering on her lips. "I love you, Temari."

"I know." She uttered back. "Now, go, before I kick you out."

"Yes, ma'am," Kiba kissed her once more on the cheek as he strolled out the door.

XXXX

**After practice...**

"_You've reached, Kiba and Temari, leave a message after the beep_." Temari's curt, business-like voice sounded on the phone.

"Hey, Temari, it's me. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be late coming home. Sorry about the casserole, babe. Blame it on Naruto—" the machine cut him off. "Crap."

Kiba ran for a cab, dreading coming home. Temari was hell to deal with whenever he was late for one of her "dinners". It wasn't that her food wasn't great or anything, it's just that it was always a tad too spicy. It doesn't matter what she made, you can guarantee it'd be three-alarms hot.

But, the bottom line is that this time, he wasn't trying to miss it. He actually wanted to be there to eat her casserole. He wanted to be there to come home to her and have a nice time together. Didn't he owe her that much at least? With their band _Soleil _on its way up the entertainment ladder and ad agencies knocking at their doors for once, not the other way around, he'd seen very little of her. Whenever he got home it was either she was already asleep or she was at one of her weekend business trips counselling for a distant magnate client.

Finally flagging a cab down, Kiba entered and gave him his and Temari's address.

"Sure, but it may take a while. There's traffic on the bridge, an accident." The cabbie replied.

"Whatever. Just take the quickest route."

"Yessir," the man grumbled.

'_Tomorrow, I'll do something nice for her,'_ Kiba thought, vowing to himself. _'I'll make it up to her. We'll go out for a romantic dinner.'_

An hour later, past the horrible traffic, Kiba made it to the front of their apartment. He was saving up for a family home. Maybe they'll be able to move out by next year. Maybe he could propose by fall in time for a spring wedding, or maybe he could propose to her now. There were a lot of maybes but, he knew that he wanted this. And whenever he wanted something, even as a child, he always worked to obtain it. Kiba wanted a family, one as big as his own back in Japan, and hopefully, it'd be one with Temari.

The elevator was taking too long. He decided to take the stairs. He sped by floor after floor, ready to meet his lover.

Once at the front of the apartment door, he gladly opened the door.

"Hey, Temari, I'm home! Where's my casserole?" Kiba entered the room, sunny-eyed and determined to end their probable fight as soon as possible, so that he could make his move for the future—their future together.

It took him a moment to notice that there was no scent of casserole in the air, and a couple more to find out that Temari was sitting on the couch, holding some sort of device in her hand; staring blankly at him.

Kiba rushed to her side, forgetting his jubilation. Worry etched on his young face.

"What's wrong babe?" Kiba sat beside her. Then he indicated to the object in her grasp. "What's that?"

"A-a pregnancy test." She stuttered.

Kiba swallowed in anticipation. "What does it say?"

"Positive."

"Really?" he stared at her awestruck. "You're having a baby?"

"Yes," she supplied meekly.

"That's great!" Kiba hopped off the couch. "We're having a baby!"

"Kiba..." Temari called out after him.

"Man, Temari, I gotta tell the guys!" He whipped out his cell phone. "Who should I call first?"

"Kiba, please listen." Temari uttered.

"I was thinking of proposing in the fall so we could have a spring wedding, but with the baby on the way, we should get married right away!" Kiba couldn't keep still, he wanted to jump and shout in his excitement. He was going to be a father! "I'll call Shikamaru, he'll find out where we can get married as soon as possible."

"Kiba, you're not the father!" Temari all but screamed to his face.

"What?" he dropped the phone.

"You're not the father..." She sobbed.

Kiba wished that he'd die instead of hearing her words. He felt the overprotective anger rising in his belly. It snaked up to his chest and squeezed his heart, taunting it.

"Who is he?" He asked her, turning around lest the sight of her provoke his rage. "Who's the father?"

"Kiba, I'm sorry..." Temari cried.

This time, he turned to face the woman who scorned him.

"Who is he?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, we had an affair." She turned her tear-streaked face towards him. "We still do!"

"The bastard! How could I let him, how could I let him get to you?" Kiba shouted.

He proceeded to cross the room and punch the walls. He made a dent with the second punch and the third one made his knuckles bleed. But the pain wasn't enough.

He howled in anguish.

"It takes two people to have an affair, Kiba. I'm not a princess who wants to be protected at all sides at all times. I want to live my life and have a life. I can't do that if you're always treating me like some sort of glass princess." Temari stated, calmly now, but still sniffling. "I'm leaving, Kiba."

"No," he hissed. "You can't leave me. I'll do anything you want, just don't do that."

"I've hurt you enough, Kiba, I have to leave."

"No, I'll raise his child; I'll love it like my own. I'll marry you tomorrow!" He voiced, bewildered.

"Kiba, I know I should have told you this before, but," Temari wiped what was left of her tears and sat across from him, not touching him. "I don't lo—"

"Temari, I love you!" He said desperately.

"I know." She still didn't make contact. "But, even though, it's not enough for me. I love him."

"He will never love you as much as I do!"

"It doesn't matter, because what I have with him is enough. Whatever he gives me is enough for me. I can't expect you to understand it but, when you find the right person for you, you'll know."

He made a move to grab on to her hand.

"Don't leave me, please," he begged her.

"Don't delude yourself, Kiba. You don't need the pain from me and you know it!" She snapped, pulling her wrist away. "Sasu—"

"Don't say his name!"

"Well, he's already asked me to live with him. And that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to do it because it makes him happy, but most importantly, because it makes me happy." Temari rose from her seat, took hold of a duffle-bag full of clothes, and made her way to the apartment door. "You can just send me the rest of my stuff; bill me for the move too. I wrote Kankuro's address on the counter. I'll pick it up from his place."

"If you leave me, I'll never be happy again!" He yelled at her, his last attempt.

Right before she left his life that night, she graced him with a few parting words.

"Kiba, you can be happy whenever you want to be. When you find where you're supposed to be, trust me all of this will be worth it."

She closed the door then, not waiting for his response. There was a soft click when she engaged the lock; a habit of hers.

XXXX

**Kiba Inuzuka at a Band Meeting**

"Kiba, did you get the chorus done?" Naruto asked his band mate. "Shikamaru's been on my balls since Lee let it out that we had a new song in the works. Who would have known that _lazy Nara_ from college would become such a tough agent?"

"I'll have it done soon," Kiba looked up at the lead singer of _Soleil_.

Kiba took out his pad and started working on the lyrics for the band's next single. He would have sung his own lyrics himself, but he couldn't carry at tune to save his life, so Naruto took the job. But, then again, Naruto did compose some pretty good music. That was how their band was created: Naruto sang and played lead, Shino played keys, Lee played base, and he was left with the drums. Kiba did know how to play all the instruments his friends played, but when they decided on investing their time in this band, he got the short end of the stick...literally.

The band members had chosen their roles by drawing lots. The others got to choose their instruments, while he ended up with the drums. He wasn't upset about that: lots of girls liked drummers the best, aside from the lead. And without his cues, the band would sound like a complete train wreck.

Naruto came back with a bag of chips, along with the other band members.

"So, Kiba, did you come up with anything yet?" Shino asked before sitting on the couch against a far wall near his piano.

Lee took hold of his base and ran through a few scales. "How about we just go through what we have so far. Maybe it will inspire something in Kiba."

"I'm game, let's go!" Naruto grabbed his electric and started the intro.

Kiba, at odds, walked to his drums. Maybe it would jog his creative juices.

"_Daylight breaks over the horizon_

_I see her face in the corners of my mind"_

Naruto crooned into the microphone clutching the stem with both hands: his raspy voice swaying to the beat.

"_But it doesn't matter because you're here_

_Your hand in mine makes her disappear" _

Naruto then played the music for the non-existent chorus.

"So, what's next, Inuzuka?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know yet," Kiba murmured. "I've been preoccupied lately."

"Oh, come on man, Temari left months ago, you don't need her." The lead singer reasoned. "Remember, she's the one who cheated on you, you don't need a woman like that."

"But, she always came back." Kiba groused. "We'd get into a big row, she'd leave, and then she'd come back and I'd apologize. It's always been like that. I don't know why she didn't this time."

"Maybe, because, she never loved you the way you needed to be loved." Shino spoke, poetically.

"Bull! She was enough, and if any of you don't believe it, then you're out of it!" Kiba threw his pad and pencil on the floor.

"Plus," Lee added. "She has a baby on the way. She has to be with the father."

"Everyone here knows that I'd be a good father." Kiba lifted his fist, ready for attack; anything to shift the focus from his obliterated love-life. "Don't make me smash your face in, bushy brow!"

XXXX

"Hey, hey, calm down everyone," Shikamaru entered the room. "We have to get this meeting on the way. I have to get back to the office."

Feeling the atmosphere lighten, Naruto spoke up.

"Hey, Shika-kun, what's up?" He grinned past the other's palpable hostility and joked. "Are we making tons of money yet?"

"Not yet," Shikamaru took the question seriously. "The last song didn't do too well in the charts. We need to come up with something more, I don't know...something lighter, not so grim. Something people can relate too on a daily basis."

"We'll our lyricist is down the crapper, if I do say so myself, maybe we need a break." Naruto raised his eyes to the others. "I mean with the pace we've been going, I think everyone needs a break."

"We can't afford to take a break, Naruto." Shikamaru rubbed his temple, feeling an oncoming headache. "If we don't make a follow up on our last CD, we'll lose the investors for the tour. You're not _Queen_ or the freaking _Bee Gees_ yet, so we have to push through!"

"Okay, then, give us a week off so we can get our personal lives back on tract at least. I'll promise that by the end of the week, we'll have made some progress." Naruto pleaded with Kiba in mind.

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'm sick of being in a recording studio day in and day out anyways. It's stifling me. Maybe if we're all able to work on our own for a while, we can come up with something better." The blond singer replied.

"You're just trying to help me out, aren't you?" Kiba glared at the blond.

"No man, not everything revolves around you. Everyone knows it revolves around me, the star!"

The rest of the band, and its manager, kept silent waiting for a reply.

Kiba stoically strode up to Naruto and told him, "Thanks, I'll be back with a good verse."

"Hey, Kiba, if you don't mind, I have a date for you. This girl, she'd be perfect for you. A friend of mine set her up with me one time. She punched me in the face, and she totally knows what she wants—like you. Maybe you two will have something in common."

"But, Temari, she'd—"

"Temari left, a long time ago, so you have to move on. Maybe she could help you. She's perfect, I tell ya!"

"Okay, I'll go. Just tell me when." Kiba, too weary to fight Naruto, agreed. "I'm going home."

XXXX

**Naruto on the phone**

"Hey Neji, it's Naruto."

"Naruto, what do you want?" Neji snapped, his grouchy self.

"I just wanted to know if Tenten would like to have another blind date."

"Are you crazy? She put you in the hospital last time." Neji's voice responded, bemused.

"No, not for me, of course, I meant for a buddy of mine."

"Oh, seeking revenge for someone, are you?"

"No, but I think she'd like him." Naruto started playing with the phone's chord; coiling it around his finger. "He's in my band. He just got out of a long-term relationship and is pretty messed up. I just wanted him to take his mind off of work for a while, you know. And he'd probably get a kick out of Tenten."

"Tenten's not a whore, just so you know, she's my best friend." Neji said tightly. "Tell me about this guy."

"He's our drummer, Kiba Inuzuka. He's totally lovable: kind of rough around the edges, but completely harmless. I just think that it'd be a great match."

"Great match?"

"Yeah, I know that you've been trying to fix Tenten up with the perfect guy, right? This guy's it, in my books. You'll never have to be burdened by her again!" Naruto persuaded. "Even though he's still kind of messed up right now, I think that he'll agree to go out with her."

"I don't like the sound of him. A drummer, right?" Neji grumbled. "Tenten doesn't like drummers."

"Oh, come on, you owe me!" Naruto was willing to use his leverage for a buddy. "Remember in college, I saved your life?"

"You did not!" Neji replied curtly, denial in his tone. "I could have gotten out of it myself!"

"What do you think Tenten would say if she found out that she's best friends with a three time champion figure skater? You don't think the shock will kill her do you? I mean, you, her _bestest friend in the whole world_ keeping his secret life from her." Naruto giggled.

"It was only in college, get over it, Naruto. You know that I had to minor in something. Kendo was full as was the swimming team, and our school was so poor that it couldn't budget in Ivy League sports like football and basketball. I thought that it was my only option at the time, I couldn't have graduated if I hadn't taken it. Besides, it looks good on a resume. It's always a great conversation-starter."

Naruto ignored Neji's sagacious reasoning, still too busy laughing his head off.

"Man, I can still remember when the boys in our dorm found out! The look on your face was priceless, priceless! They would have beaten the crap out of you if I hadn't said that the medals were mine, as well as that ugly chicken costume." Naruto announced exuberantly. "I also had to do some quick thinking when the pool was frozen solid and everyone wanted to take skating lessons from me. I didn't even know how to put the blasted things on!"

"It was a peacock costume!" Neji gripped, unable to get over the chicken comment. "Okay, _Wicked Witch of the West_, stop cackling. I'll tell Tenten tonight. Just make sure that this drummer of yours won't lay his grimy paws all over her!"

"I swear man, he won't. He'd solid, solid." That said, the blond hung up the phone.

Feeling very proud of himself, Naruto decided to treat himself to a tub of ice cream and cookie dough.

Oh, how blissful the life of a bachelor is! Naruto soon fell asleep on the couch; leg up in the air and cuddling a sticky, melted tub of pistachio ice cream.

XXXX

**Kiba in his new flat**

Kiba just got back from his date with Tenten. She's a wonderful woman. He liked her a lot. Maybe, Naruto was right, he was ready to move on. He was ready to go after a real relationship with a woman who wanted the same things as he did. But, as he got inside his new apartment complex, loneliness started to settle in his chest. Maybe he should have begged Tenten if he could spend the night with her.

Kiba trudged up to his new staircase up to his new door and pulled out his new keys. Didn't anyone care that he absolutely hated new things? Didn't his friends care that he hated this new apartment with its new walls, and its new smell?

"Akamaru, I'm home," he half-groaned before depositing himself into his leather-back chair.

Akamaru barked his hello. He came up to his master's foot and rubbed his snout against it in greeting. Afterwards, he jumped on the couch and trained his eyes towards the television. He barked twice, commanding that his master turn on the flat screen.

"Some greeting, mutt," Kiba grumbled. "Am I the master of the house or are you?"

"_Woof!"_ Akamaru answered: _me!_

"Okay, okay, just a minute. I have to find the remote."

Kiba stood up from his spot on the chair and started his search for the remote. He flipped the cushions over and crouched on all fours to look under the sofa.

"Ah-ha!" He took hold of the black clicker. "I got it, buddy."

He raised his head to get up, until he smacked his head against the coffee table.

"Ouch!"

"_Woof!"_

"Shut up!" Kiba turned on the television and changed the channel to the show about a blue dog that Akamaru liked so much. "There you go, your highness."

There was no response from the dog since he was already too engrossed in the show. It was _mail time_ after all.

"I'm going out; I can't take being here anymore." He uttered, the solitude started to eat at him.

Kiba left the dog to his show, he needed some fresh air, is all. He needed to start something new. He needed to change his life: a new life that didn't have Temari written all over it.

A/N:

I know that this chapter didn't even mention Hinata, but I thought that a little back story was in order. When I posted a poll as to who people wanted to pair Kiba up with, most voted for Hinata and Temari came in second. So, voila, you get the best of both pairings...well, to an extent if you're a Kiba X Temari fan. **Please review if you think that this story is worth continuing.**

Personally, I think that this pairing (Kiba X Hinata) has so many dimensions. I like writing them, but someday I would really like to go on and write a solid Naruto X Hinata one. Now, that would be a challenge.


	2. Rebounding

XXXX

Kiba walked. He walked and walked and walked, from one sidewalk to another, from one street to the next. He thought of a lot of things, most of it was how to move on. It had been a long time since he'd seen Temari, almost five months. He should be over her by now. So what if he spent four years with her? He didn't need her! He didn't need her!

Besides, he had a blossoming relationship with Tenten. She could be the one for him. Yeah, she was perfect: she's hot, strong, and loyal. He could easily fall in love with her. So, screw Temari and her—

"_Someone please help me!"_

Kiba heard the plea, but couldn't find where it was coming from. He jogged along the main street and looking down every dark alley he passed. After the third one he saw two men holding down a girl against the dirty wall.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kiba hollered. "Let her go!"

"It's none of her business, man. Just leave her to us." One of the goons answered.

"Let her go!" Kiba rushed forward and punched him in the face, momentarily knocking him out.

"Hey, man, this isn't any of your business." The other guy said.

"I told you to leave her alone!" Kiba took another swing and nailed the guy in the stomach and then hooked him one in the face.

Once he sent the two creeps running for the hills, he turned to the woman who had fainted by his foot.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no..." He lifted the woman's head onto his lap. "Hey lady, are you okay?"

She groaned and turned her head side to side as she started to come to.

"Hey, are you okay? I took care of those guys for you. Can you get up?"

She opened her eyes: light, almost translucent irises met his. She was blind.

"W-who are y-you?" She sat up straight and tried to get up. "D-don't touch m-me!"

Kiba withdrew his grip on her.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you, okay, you can just chill. I saved your life, by the way." He grumbled.

"No, you just saved my dignity. Those guys wouldn't have the guts to kill me." The young woman reasoned, still a little prickly from the fainting spell. "Anyway, thank you for saving me, anyhow."

Kiba couldn't resist a smile. "You're welcome. You know, for a blind girl, you don't seem too scared of being out on your own."

"Well, when you lose something like your sight, it's easier to be strong because you don't have a lot more to lose." She answered timidly.

"What's your name?"

"Who's asking?" she blushed.

"Me," Kiba grinned, bemused.

"Who are you?"

"Kiba Inuzuka, a pleasure to meet you." Kiba said covering her small hand with his. "You're turn, what's your name?"

"Hinata Hyuga," she replied, almost at a whisper, her hand trembling.

"Well, Hinata, can I help you get home?"

"No, it's alright, I know my way around." Hinata started to grope for a wall. "Can you pass me my stick?"

"What stick?"

"The one I use to feel my way around. It's smooth except for the grip. The grip has a granite feel at the end, but it's soft like a cushion and almost weightless." She described.

"I don't see anything like that here."

"No, it has to be here!" panic rose within her small frame. She immediately dropped to the ground, desperately feeling around for it.

"Hinata, please stop it, get up. The ground is littered with who knows what. You could jab your finger with a needle or something."

"But, I-I can't s-see without it!"

"Don't worry, I'll help you home."

"T-thank y-you, Kiba," Hinata said as she stood, her clothes a useless mess.

"It's no chip off my shoulder." He then hoisted her onto his back.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed in surprise. "Put me down! You could be a murderer or something!"

"I'm carrying you home," Kiba answered matter-of-factly. "You can't expect me to let you walk around where you might run into a wall or something, do you?"

"But, your hands are..."

"I'm not going to molest you, got it? I'm not that type of guy." Kiba growled. "Now, Hinata, tell me where you live?"

"Maybe I shouldn't, I'll just call my roommate to pick me up. Just get me to a gas station or a payphone."

"It's too late for that, I already have you on my back." He grinned. "We pack mules don't like to be used so offhandedly."

"Oh," Hinata turned beet-red. "Sorry, it's just that I'm not used to the attention."

"Don't worry about it, neither am I."

The two stood stagnant for a few seconds until Hinata broke the silence.

"Why aren't you moving?"

"You haven't told me where you lived yet."

"Oh yeah, it's on One-forty-second and Main with a white gate, I think. The wood is rough like it was cut with an old saw and it has prickly, thorny bushes on the outside. It's an old apartment complex." Hinata uttered shyly.

"Oh, I know where that is, it's only a few blocks from my place. I take Akamaru, my dog, on walks there. Is it the apartments with the park out front?"

"Yes, the children are always laughing around there." Hinata blushed. "Thanks again, Kiba, you've really helped me out."

"I should really thank you, Hinata, you've helped me forget a very painful memory."

XXXX

**Half an hour later...**

Half an hour later, approximately, Kiba pressed the buzzer to an apartment suite on Third.

_Who is it?_ a voice crackled from the intercom.

"Ino, it's me."

_Oh my gosh, Hinata! Where've you been! I almost called Neji! _

There was a click, indicating that Ino was not on the line anymore.

Less than a minute later, a curvy blonde in boxer shorts and tank top opened the outer-doors to find her roommate straddling a young, very sexy looking, man.

"Hinata, I can't believe that you didn't—" The blonde ended mid-sentence.

"Hi, I'm Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata was mugged by a couple of guys and I helped her out." Kiba realized that Hinata was still on his back and immediately worked on putting her back on the ground.

"You're from that band!" was all Ino could say. "You're from _Soleil_! I can't believe it!"

"What are you talking about, Ino?" Hinata's ears perked up. "Who's from _Soleil_?"

"The guy you were riding, Hinata. Kiba, he's from _Soleil_!" Ino started to jump up and down like a groupie.

"Kiba's not from _Soleil_, Ino you probably got the wrong guy." Hinata surmised. "I'm sorry about this, Kiba, Ino sometimes gets very excited."

"Actually, Hinata, I am from _Soleil_. You see, I play the drums; I mean, I'm the drummer."

"What?" The dark-haired beauty said in surprise. "You're from _Soleil_...it means that you know..."

That said, Hinata Hyuga fainted for the second time that night.

XXXX

"I'm so sorry about this, Kiba." Ino repeated for the umpteenth time. "Hinata's a very fragile person. Sometimes she just can't take all the excitement."

"I don't mind," Kiba shrugged. "So you two are fans of our band?"

"Yeah, like totally!" Ino's speech had reverted back to her teenage years. "Hinata's like in love with the lead: Naruto Uzumaki! You know him, right? I mean, sure, you probably know him, since he's in the same band and all. Just tell me to shut up and die please!"

"Don't worry about it, you're not the first to get star struck, I went through the same thing myself, when the band got its first international gig." Kiba smiled softly, before laughing. "I couldn't believe that I shook hands with _Ringo Star_. I didn't wash my hand for a whole six hours."

Ino stared at the man in front of her in awe. Ears in attention, listening to Kiba's every word.

"Anyway, I should really get going. Tell Hinata, that I said bye." Kiba rose from his seat. "By the way, if ever you two want to watch us practice, just tell me, okay?"

"Yes, we want to!" Ino said with no hesitations. "Just give me your number so we can call you; I promise I won't tell anyone!"

"How about, you give me your number, and I'll call you when our manager can set you two up? Maybe, I can hustle him for a couple of tickets for a concert or something."

"EEEKKK!!!" Ino screamed. "Oh my gosh, yes, please do!"

"Okay, Ino," Kiba turned to look at Hinata, still unconscious on the couch beside him. "I'll call you then."

"Here," Ino scrambled to get a pen and paper to write down her number. Her hand shook as she wrote the ten figures. "Hinata will be so happy when she hears about this. You should really come visit us again. And please, don't lose our number; maybe you should write it on your hand or something: so you'll remember."

"That's okay, I have it. Besides, if I lose it, I can just come here."

"You're right!" Ino opened the apartment door for her departing visitor. "I still can't believe that you were in our apartment. I'm never going to sell this place!"

"Thanks, Ino."

Kiba strolled out of the apartment and wondered if he could even dream up a night like this; it was so bizarre. He was about to exit the building when Ino came up to him holding a Sharpie.

"Wait, one last thing, Kiba," Ino voiced. "Can you sign my shirt? I promise I won't sell it on E-bay!"

XXXX

**After the week off**

_Hey Inuzuka, get to practice!_ Naruto said via Kiba's answering machine. _Shikamaru has news, good news!_

After hearing Naruto's disembodied voice, Kiba hurriedly ran to the bathroom to shower and get ready for practice. The past week had been a blur. The only refuge from the long, boring days was his date with Tenten. She was funny and confident. He found her fascinating.

Under the hot spray of water, Kiba reflected on his current personal life. It was next to non-existent since Shikamaru started driving the band crazy with deadlines and impromptu benefit concerts. After the week-long break, Kiba didn't feel any better. He and Tenten had gone out on a grand total of two dates, hardly a relationship. But at least he wasn't alone anymore.

Once finished, Kiba stepped out of the bathroom toothbrush in his mouth. He angled towards his bedroom and changed into a comfy pair of worn out, blue jeans and a red t-shirt. He then strolled back into the washroom and finished brushing his teeth before hand-combing his impossibly, unruly mop of hair. He winced when he caught a couple of knots.

'_I should really buy a comb or something'_, he thought belatedly.

He filled Akamaru's food and water bowls before grabbing his wallet, cell phone, and house keys before leaving the apartment. He caught a cab to the studio and got there about half an hour later.

Once entering the practice room, Naruto's great sigh of relief was heard.

"You sure took your time didn't you?" He quipped.

"The cabbie took a wrong turn." Kiba answered.

"Well, now that you're here, Shikamaru can finally tell us the good news." Naruto announced. "Go on, Nara, tell us already."

"We're going on tour." The ponytailed manager said simply. "We're touring Asia and Europe. The last producer from Hong Kong finally caved. He wants us in Hong Kong next week."

Naruto unable to hold his excitement jumped up and down on the long, cherry wood conference table. He kicked a couple chairs down in the process.

"Yeah, guys we made it. I told you we'd make it!" he did a little jig atop the table.

Lee, unable to resist immature displays, joined in by doing back flips. Shino was quiet from his shock, still trying to take the news in. And Kiba watched his friends and band mates celebrate in their own way and grinned from ear to ear. They had actually made it. They had their foot in the door. Their first tour!

He took out his cell phone and dialled Temari's cell number. He immediately flipped his phone off when the phone rang the first time. Kiba's smile disappeared. This was a hollow victory. It was empty. What was the point of having all this fame if he didn't have Temari to share it with; if he didn't have anyone to share it with.

Kiba stared at his phone when it started to ring. He quickly excused himself and walked out into an empty hallway.

"Hello?" He queried. "Who is it?"

_Hey, Kiba, it's Tenten. I was just wondering if you're free on Friday. I have a day off. _Tenten said.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Kiba grinned, pleased that he was getting attention from someone like Tenten. "Just so you know, I'm not that easy."

_Oh, put a cork in it. I was just asking because I've been bored out of my mind!_ Tenten replied. _So, are you free or not?_

"Don't rush me..." Kiba waited a beat. Tenten was about to ask again when he answered. "Yeah, I'm free."

_Good, I'll see you then!_

"Okay I'll—"

"Kiba, hurry up, Shikamaru wants us to sign the contract. The lawyer's on his way up." Lee interrupted.

"Hey Tenten, I'll pick you up at seven, okay?" Kiba asked. "I have to go."

_Sure, just don't be late._ she responded.

"I won't." That said Kiba hung up.

XXXX

**Date number three**

On Friday evening, Kiba waited at Tenten's apartment's gate at quarter to seven. He waited the next fifteen minutes on the corner. He had two tour tickets in his pocket. He was ready to move on. He was ready to go forward in his relationship with Tenten. Would she think that he was moving too fast? Would she reject him? Would she leave him like Temari?

"Go and find out, idiot." Kiba told himself, forcing his feet to move to the door.

As he was approaching the newly painted gate, he did his very best to mask his nerves. He walked to the apartment entrance and pressed the white button on the intercom. There was a short buzzing sound that followed before Tenten's voice was heard.

_Who is it? Neji is that you?_ Tenten asked.

"No, it's Kiba." Kiba replied crisply. "We have a date."

_Oh, Kiba. I'll be down in a minute._

The dark-haired man waiting at the door was starting to have his doubts. Who was this Neji fellow? Was she just using him? How could he have gotten Tenten all wrong? Did she just like him as a friend?

Before, he was persuaded to run away, Tenten opened the door and emerged wearing a yellow tank top and a worn jeans.

"Who's Neji, really?" were the first thing out of Kiba's mouth.

"I beg your pardon?" Tenten was surprised at the jealous tone she sensed in Kiba's voice.

"You thought I was Neji. Why would you think that I'm him when you know that we have a date?"

"Kiba, don't be jealous. He's my best friend, that's all. And he hasn't called me since he left for Japan. I'm just worried. He went from calling me almost every day to nothing." Tenten tried to appease the smouldering man in front of her. "He can't ever replace you, cutie!"

That said, Kiba's stormy eyes cleared and a smile broke across his face.

"Good," was all he said, "Let's go then."

The two walked to a quaint little restaurant a few blocks away. It wasn't an expensive restaurant, but the food was still good. Most of the couples sitting in the nearby tables were in the late fifties to ninety variety.

"Why did you take me here?" Tenten looked around at the other, older couples.

"I wanted to go to a quieter place." Kiba said as their food arrived. "Besides, the food is good and we can go dancing once the band starts."

The waitress served the couple their food. And the two were silent as they were both hungry.

Tenten took another fork-full of her pasta was they watched the older couples start dancing on the dance floor. "You just don't want me dancing with anyone else, do you?"

"That too." Kiba interjected. "I guess, I'm a little over protective. Is it bad?"

"No, it's not like you're going overboard with it. Besides, it feels good knowing that someone likes me enough to be a little protective." Tenten smiled.

"Tell me about him." Kiba took a bite of his t-bone steak. "I meant this Neji-guy."

"What do you want to know about him?"

"He's you're best friend and he has never asked you out?" Kiba raised a brow inquisitively.

"We grew up together, he's like a brother. He'd never put any macho moves on me." Tenten watched as Kiba's eye-brows rise higher. "And he's not a homosexual!"

"Did I say he was? I mean, there's nothing wrong with that, you know?" Kiba replied.

"I know, but he can't be, I'm his best friend, I'd know if he was." Tenten shook he head vigorously. "It's impossible!"

Kiba watched the woman in front of him. He just realized what kind of hold Neji had over Tenten. Crap, and he really liked her too. But, he knew when he wouldn't win. It didn't matter if this Neji fellow liked Tenten. The fact was, after watching her when he was asking about Neji, he knew that the dark-eyed, brunette was madly, and undoubtedly in love with her best friend. But, he wasn't going to sit back and let yet another man take his woman. He had to put up a fight. And he would too: just to give that Neji fellow a run for his money.

"Actually, Tenten I wanted to tell you that—I mean, I wanted to ask you to run away with me."

Tenten blinked. A piece of spaghetti hung from the corner of her mouth. She swallowed uneasily.

"What do you mean, Kiba?" she croaked.

"My band is signed to go on tour." He replied. "We're going to tour Europe and Asia."

"That's great—"

"And I want you to come with me!" Kiba placed the tickets on the table between them.

"But, I don't—"

"I know that we've known each other for only a couple weeks, but I like you. I don't want to lose you, Tenten."

Tenten saw the hurt in his eyes caused by her hesitation. She stared at him blankly. It was only their third date. They were moving too fast. She wasn't over Neji yet. Kiba was helping her forget, but she still found herself thinking of the long-haired Hyuga.

"We're going too fast. You're going too fast for me, Kiba." Tenten said. "You're scaring me."

Kiba leaned back into his chair. He let out a sad, forced laugh.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He explained. "I didn't mean to sound so desperate."

Tenten saw the grief in his eyes.

"Why," Tenten asked, trying to make sense of what's going on. "Why are you like this? I don't get it. Men aren't usually so...clingy."

"Honestly," Kiba took no offense to what Tenten divulged to him. "I'm not myself. I'm not some desperate creep."

"What are you, then?"

"A very broken man."

"Who broke you?" Tenten looked at him with sympathy.

"Who said that it was someone who broke me?"

"I can tell, broken hearts are hard to hide, I should know." Tenten pushed away what's left of her food, unable to eat anymore. "You can tell me about her, you know."

"Okay," Kiba also lost his appetite. "I'll tell you about her, if you tell me about Neji."

"Deal."

The mismatched couple told their own respective stories. In the end, there was nothing left of their romantic relationship. There was only mutual respect and heartache. Tenten was near tears, and Kiba was feeling a little gloomy.

"We should dance." Kiba suggested. "To show 'em that we're not a couple of depressed losers."

"Yeah, but I sure feel like a depressed loser." Tenten remarked. "But, what the hell, we should dance. I don't need Neji anymore, and you don't need Temari. They're fools if they think that they can take advantage of upstanding people like us!"

The twosome walked proudly to the center of the dance floor and danced to the bluesy music. Tenten hummed to the music as the singer sang:

_Is your figure less than Greek? Is your mouth a little weak? When you open it to speak are you smart...But, don't change a hair for me, not if you care for me. Stay, little Valentine, stay! Each day is Valentine's Day._

XXXX

A/N:

I am so sorry for the llllooooonnnngggg wait, but I've had difficulties finding time to write. My life has just been moving a mile a minute, and it hasn't let up yet. But, I do promise to finish this stories as well as the _Days Series_. Please review and drop me a line about what you think about Hinata's condition for this story. I was inspired by someone I met who was almost completely blind, she is a very strong person. My basis for Hinata's character is what I've learned from her in the short time I've known her. Thank you for everyone whose taken the time to read my work. I really apreciate it.


	3. Love's a Piece of Bread

XXXX

**A few days later...**

"_Woof!"_Akamaru jumped on his master's bed and started to gnaw on the drummer's hair. Drool dripped from the canine's mouth and on to a sleeping Kiba's face. _"Woof!"_

The now, soggy-haired man rolled over to his other side. He stretched his arm out to the cool, empty side of the bed. His t-shirt had ridden up to his chest and only had one sock on.

Akamaru took his front paws and leaped enthusiastically on his Kiba's back. He barked louder to a near howl but, still, his master didn't wake. This left him only one choice left.

"AAAHHH!" Kiba tripped on his blanket, clutching his nose. "Akamaru! Why did you do that?"

"Woof!" The pearly, white dog smirked.

"What did I tell ya about farting on my bed?" Kiba detangled himself from the blanket and threw open a window. "Bad dog!"

After he ushered Akamaru out of his bedroom, Kiba sat on the corner of his bed. What the heck was he going to do now? Without band practice, without Tenten, he had nothing.

It was then that he noticed someone walking across the sidewalk in front of his building, a moment later he watched as Akamaru raced from the building's entrance to jump on that someone.

"Damn it, Akamaru!" Kiba struggled to put on an unwashed pair of sweat pants as he crossed the length of his apartment suite. In his hurry, he forgot to put on his shoes.

He sprinted down the stairs, for the elevator was too slow, and pulled Akamaru away from the poor soul he was mauling.

"I'm so sorry, about that. I don't know how he got out." Kiba explained, hoping that the stranger didn't recognize him as part of _Soleil_. The lawsuit would be monumental and the fact that Temari was his lawyer would make it even more complicated, now that he thought about it.

"It's okay. It must be because I smell like dog food or something." The stranger answered.

"Hinata," Kiba uttered when the woman pulled her hair from her face. "Is that you?"

"W-who are you?" The suddenly frightened girl asked. "Are you a rapist?"

"No," Kiba fervently refuted. "I'm Kiba, you know, the guy who saved you a little less than two weeks ago?"

"Oh," Hinata blushed, remembering that he was from _Soleil _and knew her celebrity crush, Naruto Uzumaki. "Kiba."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about Akamaru, he kinda got away from me." Kiba explained.

"That's fine," Hinata bent down to pick up her white walking stick. "He didn't hurt me."

"I'll make it up to you, I swear." The frumpy haired drummer vowed. He took Hinata by the hands and pulled her up to her feet. "There you go."

"Thank you, Mr. Inuzuka." She bowed.

Kiba laughed at the gesture, making the dark-haired woman doubly nervous.

"What—what's wrong?" Hinata turned bright red.

"Did you just call me, Mr. Inuzuka?" Kiba asked.

"Yes," she squirmed under his gape. "That's your name, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but no one calls me that except for Airline security." Kiba explained.

"I'm sorry!" Hinata took a step back.

Kiba took note of her posture. She was definitely more nervous than she was when he first met her.

"Are you afraid of me?" Kiba took a step toward Hinata.

"NO!" She was surprised when she his voice became louder and she could suddenly smell his very different scent.

"It sounds like you are."

"I-I'm n-not!"

"Then go out with me."

"Where are you going?" Hinata's curiosity killed her nerves. Was he going to ask her to come with him to his practice? Was he going to meet up with Naruto Uzumaki?

"I don't know yet, but I'd sure like some company. And a friendly face would do nicely." Kiba walked a few steps before realizing that he wasn't wearing any shoes. "But, can you wait her for a few minutes, I have to put my shoes on first."

Hinata found this quite odd. "Why are you outside without shoes?"

"When I saw Akamaru run out after you, I ran out without thinking, I guess." He brought a hand through his hair and withdrew a soggy, drool-covered palm. "Actually, if you don't mind, can you come in for a bit while I take a shower. I'm covered in dog slobber."

"That's okay, I don't think I should intrude."

"It's fine, you can watch someth—er I mean, listen to music. Yeah, I have surround sound and tons of CDs. I'm sure that there's something you'll like from my collection." Kiba led the way to his spacious apartment, leading Hinata by her hand.

When they entered the sparse living room, Kiba offered the dark-haired beauty a drink.

"I have milk, water, and orange juice." Kiba strolled to the fridge leaving his guest sitting on the leather sports chair. "What do you want?"

"Water please," Hinata replied.

When Kiba returned with a glass of water, he realized how nervous his guest was.

"Here," He brought the glass of water and placed it in Hinata's hand, before putting on some music. He was in such a hurry that he placed the first CD he was able to grab from the pile.

"Oh," Hinata was surprised at his gesture. "Thank you, Kiba."

"I'll be done in five." Kiba went into his room and locked the door. He entered the adjoining washroom and quickly started his shower.

Meanwhile, Hinata sat with the glass of water in her hands. She was unable to move because of the unfamiliar surroundings. She was afraid that she would accidentally hit something if she moved too much. She took an awkward sip from her cup and swallowed uncomfortably. She listened to the music that Kiba had put on. Considering that he was a member of a rock band, she didn't expect that his taste in music reached into the standard crooners' variety. As _Nat King Cole_ sang _Mona Lisa_, Hinata found herself enthralled with the lyrics.

_--Mona Lisa, Mona Lisa, men have named you_

_You're so like the lady with the mystic smile_

_Is it only 'cause you're lonely they have blamed you?_

_Or is it that Mona Lisa strangeness in your smile?_

_Do you smile to tempt a lover, Mona Lisa?_

_Or is this your way to hide a broken heart?_

_Many dreams have been brought to your doorstep _

_They just lie there and they die there_

_Are you warm are you real Mona Lisa?_

_Or just a cold, and lonely, lovely work of art?--_

After another two songs finished, Kiba walked into the room. Hinata looked up startled when she heard his voice.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked her.

"Uh, yeah." Hinata stood up slowly, taking hold of her walking stick. "K-Kiba?"

"Yeah, what is it?" He answered.

"Who sang that song, the one about Mona Lisa?"

"What are you talking about?" Kiba quickly took a glance at the stereo and realized that he had placed a Standard Crooner CD in the player. They were his secret favourites.

"The lyrics, you see, they're—"

"Uh, you see about that CD, it's not really mine. It's lame, right?"

Hinata's cheeks reddened. "I thought that it was beautiful."

"Oh."

They stood ineptly in the middle of the bachelor's living room, unable to retreat from the embarrassing silence.

Luckily, Akamaru entered the room, just finishing his meal. He barked twice, sniffed his master's foot and then parked his butt beside the fair-skinned woman. Hinata, looking for a distraction, went down on one knee and petted the attention-seeking dog, much to Kiba's chagrin.

"He's so soft," she murmured, "and warm."

"Yeah, but he's a goofball."

"What does he look like?"

"Well, he's white, er, snow-white. He as droopy ears. He's a Great Pyrenee mix, but I don't know with what. But, then again, you probably wouldn't know what a Great Pyrenee looks like."

"No, I don't. But, it's nice to imagine what he would look like." Hinata gave the dog a final belly rub before standing back up."

"Let's go. I know this small place about a couple blocks away. They have really good cheese rolls." Kiba said.

When the dog and two humans left the apartment, they made their way to the appointed cafe. Kiba walked extra slow to accommodate Hinata's slower gait, while the shorter woman focused on feeling her way and walking as fast as she could to keep up with the young man.

Regardless of the silence between the two parties, It was a beautiful sunny day. It had been sunny for a couple weeks now, where it only rained late in the evening. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky.

Once near the cafe, Kiba instructed Hinata to be ready to turn right; to enter the establishment.

"Oh, this place, Giordano's, right." Hinata stated. "I go here all the time. Actually, I was on my way home from here, when you found me."

Once entering through the open door, Hinata and Kiba were greeted by an older, Italian man.

"Ah, Miss Hinata, you are back so soon?" He was wearing black slacks and a burgundy dress-shirt with sleeves rolled up to his tanned forearms. He had a tuff of grey hair on the top of his head.

"Well, Arturo, I ran into a friend who invited me to come back. How could I refuse? He is charming, is he not?"

"He's not too bad, in the looks." Arturo replied, smiling brightly, as he led the couple to a vacant seat. "Please, have a seat. I'll be back for your order in one minute, yes?"

Kiba answered by nodding, before turning to his impromptu date.

"I'm surprised that you come here all the time and I've never seen you here before." He said.

"Well, no one usually remembers someone like me. People generally ignore people like me." Hinata stated.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked, confused.

"In case you haven't noticed, Kiba, I'm blind."

"Yeah, but so what?"

"I'm not like other people. I can feel their uneasiness when they're around me. That's why I'm always on my own."

"That's a pity. I was starting to like you." Kiba joked, and watched his date turn redder than a tomato. "Not that way, pervert, I meant as a friend."

"I'm not a pervert!" Hinata squeaked.

"Oh yeah, then why is it that whenever I'm close to you, you blush bright red?"

Hinata shook her head denying the fact as she turned a darker shade of red.

"Are you afraid of me?" Kiba asked her.

"No!" Hinata announced as some patrons at the cafe looked the couple's way.

Kiba waved off their stares, but enjoyed teasing the woman across from him. "Don't be so loud, Hinata, everyone's watching you."

The said woman turned so fast that she accidentally elbowed the napkin dispenser and the salt shaker. Kiba was able to make a grab for the dispenser, but failed to catch the shaker before it hit the metal leg of the table where its cap cracked, thus releasing a flurry of the translucent, crystallised substance onto the pristine, carpeted floors.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hinata having heard the crunch of glass, that was the cap, uttered. "I can pay for it."

She ducked under the table and tried to gather the salt with her hands, while repeating her apology. Unbeknownst to her, she was only succeeding in driving the salt grains deeper into the carpet. Fortunately, Arturo had arrived with a vacuum just as Kiba was able to pry the woman off the floor before she made anymore damages.

"What is it with you and dirty floors?" Kiba asked, bemused. "It's only salt."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Arturo!" Hinata, said, trying to pinpoint the cafe owner amongst the hubbub she had caused over nothing.

Kiba turned her around in his arms. "Will you chill out, Hinata, it's okay. It was an accident."

"I'll pay for it. I swear, I will!" Her dark pink cheeks bright on her pale face.

"No need for that. Let's go. We'll let Arturo take care of this, okay?" Kiba took hold of Hinata's walking stick and led her towards the door.

"Yes, Miss Hinata, I will take care of this." Arturo professed as he turned on the vacuum.

Once outside on the sidewalk, Hinata was able to calm her nerves and regained her natural colour.

"Hey Hinata, just wait here for a second, okay? I forgot something inside."

"Okay, but hurry, please. I can feel them staring at me."

"Yeah, I'll be back in a jiffy." He replied before disappearing into the restaurant.

When Kiba entered the establishment once again, he was met by Arturo, who had just finished vacuuming the salted area. Kiba pulled out his wallet and pulled out a hundred dollar bill.

"Here, for the damage." He told Arturo.

"I can get the carpet shampooed for sixty dollars from a guy I know." The older man explained. "I don't need that much money."

"If that's the case, I'll take a dozen cheese rolls."

Arturo smiled at the young man's flair. It took him a few minutes to find a box, though.

"You take care of Miss Hinata, young man." Arturo ordered as he went about putting the mouth-watering pastries into a box, one by one. "I feel sorry for the poor girl, you see. She's like a daughter to me. I want you to take care of her. She needs friends."

"Yes, sir," Kiba saluted before grabbing the box of pastries.

Grinning from ear to ear, he exited the cafe with a box of irresistible cheese rolls and a bucketful of confidence. With his head blown up to gargantuan proportions, it took Kiba a few moments to realize that his pretty, and literally blind, date was missing.

"Hinata?" he asked dumbly to no one in particular.

With the box tucked under his arm, and after fetching Akamaru from the bike rack he tied the leash to, he started running the route home. Hinata was bound to be somewhere on the way back. Kiba ran a whole block, without spying a single dark strand of hair on the Hyuga's head.

"Where could she be?" He huffed, asking his easily excitable dog. He jogged about a rotunda twice at the nearby park before giving up his search.

Just then, like out of a movie, he spotted her. She was on a park bench, amid some trees, crying. He proceeded slowly and carefully, fully knowing that facing a crying woman is worst than facing hell's wrath. He released Akamaru from his leash before approaching the woman, hoping not to frighten her with his annoying dog.

"H-Hinata," he stuttered. "Are you okay?"

Kiba sat beside the emotional girl and clumsily patted her shoulder as a means of comfort. "Please don't cry anymore." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Kiba, I really am. I didn't mean to ruin your lunch. It's just I'm such a klutz sometimes." She briskly wiped away tears from her eyes.

"It's all taken care of—"

"I know," she interrupted. "I heard you. You paid off Arturo. But, how could you? Why?"

"Why not?" Kiba shrugged. "It's not like I can't afford it. And it was my fault really for teasing you. I thought that the least I can do is make it right."

"But I ruined the carpet, I must have!"

"Hinata, I'm a Rockstar, I can deal with it. With me around, you never have to worry about anything anymore, okay?"

Hinata found herself speechless, so she bobbed her head twice to show that she understood. "Does that mean that we're friends?"

Kiba laughed. "No, it means that you have to marry me now! You owe me big time after all."

"But I'm not—" Hinata shied away from the obnoxious man.

"Oh, put a can in it, will ya. I was just kidding." He said, smiling. "I haven't purchased an engagement ring, yet."

Hinata caught on to his joke and decided to play along.

"Just so you know," she voiced. "I'm high-maintenance."

"That's why I'm rich." He retorted.

"And on top of that," she started. "I'm already in love."

This caught the young Inuzuka off guard.

"What? With who?" His voice cracked.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Hinata hummed and sighed.

"You can't tell me that you're in love with Naruto." Kiba whispered loudly, leaning in close. "I have to tell you something about him, but it's a secret, okay?"

"What?" Hinata jumped at the juicy tidbit of news. "Tell me."

"Well for one thing," Kiba stalled. Hinata leaned in to better hear her companion. "He's..."

"He's what?" she prompted.

"You see, Hinata, I hate to break this to you, but, Naruto, he has a condition."

"What condition."

"He caught this disease."

"What disease?"

"The ugly disease." Kiba chortled. "When he was a kid he looked alright, but as he got older, he became uglier and uglier. And now, whenever we go on stage, he has to wear a paper bag over his head!"

It took a minute for Hinata to take this news in. But when she heard the humour in Kiba's voice, she used her tiny fist and punched what she assumed was his shoulder.

"That's not funny, Kiba!" she sounded angry, but she was smiling.

All she heard was a low groan.

"Kiba?" she started feeling around for him. "Are you okay?"

"You suckered punched me in the gut, Hinata." He answered.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!"

"Stop it, you're making it worst!" He clutched his abdomen, doubled over on the bench. "You have a good right jab, that's for sure."

"How can I make it up to you?" She asked. "I can't believe what I've done today. I'm not usually this clumsy."

Once Kiba was able to get his breath back, he took in Hinata's genuinely worried expression. Something inside him gave way, and it wasn't his pummelled innards, it was further up. His heart thumped dully, at peace and floating. A warmth spread through him and he grinned goofily.

"Kiba, come on, say something." Hinata pleaded. "Are you dead?"

"Why are you so pessimistic?" he returned. "I'm okay."

"Thank God!" she sighed in relief. "I was worried."

"As for making it up to me, I want you to do something for me." Kiba declared.

"What is it?" Hinata looked ready to do just about anything to get back into his good graces.

"You have to promise me that you'll come on tour with me." Kiba couldn't wipe the foolish grin on his face as Hinata's eyes bugged out in surprise.

"Ino can come too. I have two VIP passes for the tour. I want to see you there, okay? Right up at the front so I can see you."

"Yes, yes...okay...yes..." Hinata hyperventilated. "I'll come."

"Good," Kiba took the box from his side and opened it. "Now, that we have that out of the way, let's enjoy a little piece of heaven. Here, take this."

He handed her a pastry. Hinata took a timid bite before taking a bigger bite with much more gusto.

"It's really good!" she took another bite.

"Yeah, I know, right?" he finished his first.

"And Arturo makes these?" Hinata responded, incredulous. "How come he never offered me any before?"

"Maybe he wanted you to experience it's greatness with a friend." Kiba took another flaky pastry and handed another to Hinata.

This was how the twosome spent the rest of the day, sitting on the park bench, while Akamaru ran back and forth to his master every few minutes for a small piece of the delicious bread.

_

_

_

_

_

XXXX

A/N:

This story has been my baby and therefore I'm quite sensitive when it comes to what people think about it. Lately, I've been having some trouble trying to gage if readers still like it. I don't want to disappoint anyone, so please tell me what you think, as a reader.


	4. Paparazzi

**When Ino heard the news...**

"EEEEKKKKK!" Ino exclaimed. "Are you sure?"

Hinata pulled out the VIP passes that Kiba had given her. Ino touched it with a fingernail and merrily jumped up and down.

"Omigosh, omigosh! I can't believe we get to see _Soleil_...LIVE!!!" Ino fell back onto the couch. "I've died and gone to heaven, right?"

"No, we're still alive." Hinata affirmed.

"And I have you to thank, Hinata. You're the best roommate ever!" Ino hugged the smaller woman and clutched the tickets to her heart. "I'm never going to forget this."

"And another thing, Ino," Hinata said. "There's more."

"No, nothing can make this any better."

"Kiba said that he'll let us travel with the band. He said that he can take us on the band's private jet!" Hinata announced.

"PRIVATE JET? We're going on _Soleil's_ private jet? Really, I could just die now! No, I mean after the tour." The blonde gushed.

Ino rolled over in the couch and pulled the passes to her chest, laughing uncontrollably. "Do you think anyone can die from happiness?"

"I don't know, I've never been that happy before." Hinata answered truthfully, as she sat down beside her friend, and roommate. "Do you think it's a good idea for us to go on this tour?"

"What do you mean? Of course it is! We get to see _SOLEIL_! Our ultimate favourite band, Hinata. Besides, we get to finally meet, Naruto Uzumaki! What a hunk!" Ino added.

"I know, but after talking to Kiba, it just seems like it's a lot of trouble for him to get his manager to let us go. I mean, we're not paying or anything. Kiba said so."

"That's the point of the free passes, Hinata; it means we don't pay."

"But, the jet, it's probably really expensive." Hinata squirmed in her seat.

"That's the point. They're Rockstars, they can afford it."

"But—"

"Hinata, we're getting our dreams come true, are you really going to forget about it, because of..." Ino trailed off. "Hey, wait a minute, do you like, Inuzuka?"

Ino scrutinized the shorter woman. "You do like him, don't you. Does that mean that you've given up on Naruto?"

"No, I don't like Kiba like that!" Hinata blushed. "I like Naruto, better. His voice, the way he sings the lyrics."

"Because, you know, if you've given up on Naruto, I can have him all to myself, now. We can probably get together on the tour, and then we'll get married and have a beautiful house and a working dishwasher." Ino sighed in delight.

"No, I still like him!" Hinata replied unabashedly.

"Fine then, it's your turn to wash the dishes. I washed all of the sharp things. There are only a couple cups, bowls, and the platter left. I left the soap where it's supposed to be. And the sponge is on the counter beside the sink. Are you ready?"

"I've been washing dishes for years, why do you always act like I'm an invalid. I can take care of myself." Hinata exclaimed, a little grouchy at the comment.

"I was just trying to help, you don't have to bite my head off." Ino complained as she rose from the sofa and walked to the kitchen to watch Hinata, just in case something goes wrong with the dishwashing.

XXXX

The following day, Ino bounded into Hinata's room and jumped onto the Hyuga's bed.

"Hinata, he's here! He wants to talk to you!"

"Who's here?" Hinata asked the blonde.

"Kiba Inuzuka is here! He said he wanted to talk to you!"

Hinata quickly sat up. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"I'm waking you up now, aren't I?"

"But I haven't brushed my teeth yet!" The shorter woman ran to get her toothbrush.

She walked back to her room, ten paces away, clutching her toothpaste and toothbrush. "How long has he been waiting?"

"Quite a while, actually." Kiba replied from a spot to Hinata's left. "But I didn't mean to wake you."

"What are y-you doing here?" Hinata dropped her toothpaste, but was able to keep a death grip on her toothbrush.

"Ino let me in." He replied as he bent down and took hold of the tube of Colgate. "Oh, _Colgate-Kiss Me Mint_. Excellent choice."

Hinata felt faint with embarrassment.

"Don't faint on me, Hinata. I was just teasing." Kiba laughed. Hinata blushed. "Here, go brush your teeth, I'm taking you and Ino out for breakfast. Our manager wants to talk to you about the terms of the passes. You know, a bunch of legal stuff." Kiba explained.

"Okay." Hinata replied muffling her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I'll see you guys in the car."

Hinata nodded, dumbly. Ino came forward to comfort her friend. Kiba left the apartment.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hinata whined.

"I did, I told you that Kiba was here, didn't I?"

Having lost the argument, Hinata proceeded to brush her teeth, wash her face and brush her hair before getting changed. She decided to wear a comfortable pair of jeans and a cotton tank top. Once finished, she and Ino made their way down to the apartment's front entrance where Kiba was waiting for them.

"Oi, hurry up and get in!" Kiba exclaimed, "there's someone following us!"

The Ino ran ahead and left Hinata to fend for herself. The lost girl tried to feel her way around towards Kiba's voice. Unable to get there fast enough, Kiba was forced to jump out of the car and carry the dark haired Hyuga to the car. A barrage of snapshots ensued.

"What's happening? Kiba, let me go!"

"Cover your face, Hinata!" Kiba tried to get through the sea of paparazzi to his car.

"_Is she your girlfriend, Kiba?"_

"_How long have you been dating, Inuzuka?"_

"_What happened to your long-term girlfriend, Temari?"_

"_Is it true that you're having an affair?"_

The paparazzo tried to box in the couple. Kiba played the fifth and pushed against the crowd. Hinata was slipping from his grip because of the mob. He had to get the both of them out of there. Once he reached the side of the car, he slammed a hand against the side door, pressing Hinata between him and the car door.

"Nara, open the damned door!" He hollered, as he smacked the door a couple more times.

The door opened. Kiba stuffed Hinata into the back seat.

"Look over there, it's Naruto Uzumaki!" He hollered over the multitude of questions. All of the tabloid journalists turned and craned their neck to see if the allegations were true.

This gave Kiba a moment's time to fully open the passenger door and squeeze into the sports car. "Drive!" he commanded.

Shikamaru drove to the group's only haven from the paparazzi, the band's recording studio. The foursome were escorted out by security guards and brought into a lounge area. Shikamaru then, immediately pulled the Inuzuka male into his office to give him a lecture.

"I told you that was going to happen." Shikamaru walked to stand behind his desk and pointedly told the _Soleil_ drummer.

"Well, if I was driving a Mercedes, I'm sure that would tip off those sleazy reporters." Kiba retorted.

"Who are those two?" Shikamaru asked. "Why would you risk your reputation for a couple of fan girls?"

"They're the ones I gave the passes to." Kiba replied. "Besides, they're friends, not fan girls. Sure, they're fans, but they're friends first."

Shikamaru paced the room. "We can't give them a pass!"

"You gave all of us a free pass, Naruto, gave me his, what's your problem?" Kiba questioned. "Shikamaru, you look sick, are you okay?"

"It's just...Ino." He swallowed uncomfortably.

"Do you know, Ino?" Kiba sound disbelievingly.

Shikamaru's response was interrupted by a knock at their door.

"Hey, you guys, I thought you were going to take us out. And, Kiba, didn't you tell us that we have to sign something or rather?" Ino burst in through the door.

Shikamaru stood frozen in his ridged suit, like a deer caught in the headlights.

Ino sauntered in and stopped mid-step when she caught sight of Shikamaru from across the desk.

"Ino." He said.

"Shikamaru." She said.

Kiba could feel the tension in the room heighten. He could actually feel the air thicken: like when two raging fires meet. There was a history between Ino and Shikamaru and he was willing to bet it was a slightly messed-up and violent one.

"How have you been, Ino?" Shikamaru asked the blonde coolly.

"Not bad, and you?" Ino answered back just as stoically.

"I'm the manager of _Soleil_." Shikamaru stated briefly. "It's been going great."

Kiba had been in the process of asking the other two in the office how they knew each other, when Hinata entered the room.

"Ino, I just heard Naruto Uzumaki! He's here!" Hinata gushed.

"Are you sure it's him?" Ino's expression went from formal and serious to her usual ditzy, flirty blonde persona. "Hinata, where is he?"

"He's somewhere out there, I think!"

"Well, what are we waiting for, then. Let's go get him. If he marries you, I get to be maid of honour, but if he marries me, you can be my maid of honour, okay?"

Hinata nodded in agreement. The two women ran out of Shikamaru's office to go Naruto-hunting.

When it was just the two of them left in the room, Kiba cornered his manager.

"Tell me, how do you know, Ino?" Kiba tried to make small talk.

"Kiba, as your manager, I don't think we should cross that line." Shikamaru sat in his desk and started rearranging the papers placed on it.

"How about, as your friend?" Kiba glanced at his friend from college. "Can you tell me?"

"I don't know where to start." Shikamaru played with a paperclip.

"How about start with _'I know Ino...'_" Kiba brought a plastic chair from a side wall and parked it in front of the desk.

"I know Ino because we were engaged." Shikamaru lost his interest in the paperclip and found a new fascination with his wristwatch.

"What do you mean?" Kiba almost fell off his chair in surprise. The thought of his seemingly steely and cold manager being engaged to one of the sunniest blondes he knew threw him for a loop. "You were going to marry her?"

"Yeah, I was."

"What happened?"

"Isn't it obvious, we broke it off."

"Who broke it off?"

"Both of us."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"You're not making this any easier, Nara."

"I wasn't trying to, Inuzuka."

"Fine, have it your way."

"Good."

"Good!"

After getting the last word, Kiba got off his seat and looked for Hinata and Ino. Shikamaru was left with his thoughts. He was left with unwanted memories. He thought that he had faced and conquered his demons, but with Ino back into the picture, his straight and narrow plans were suddenly blurred. The regret and pain he had felt all those years ago came back with unabashed fury.

Shikamaru took the papers into his hands and started filing them.

_

_

_

_

XXXX

A/N:

This chapter is a transition chapter. I'll have the next one up by next week. I would like to thank everyone who read this story. I would especially like to thank those who reviewed, they have made my day. Now, I know that this work is still being enjoyed. I had planned there to be roughly two or three more chapters after this one, but I don't know if I will extend it. I made the outline of this story quite a while ago, so, I don't know yet. But I hope everyone likes how it turns out.


	5. Roses on Fire

**After the First Concert in Hong Kong **

The band and their two female guests ordered dinner at the band's penthouse suite and had a dinner party. This was where Ino and Hinata were formally introduced to their favourite _Soleil_ member, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto, this is Ino Yamanka," Kiba said pointing to the perky blonde before turning to Hinata. "And this is, Hinata Hyuga."

"So, these are the pretty ladies, that Kiba's been hanging out with." Naruto grinned happily, being the center of attention. "I'm jealous!"

Ino jolted to action and all but jumped the sexy singer. She proceeded to latch herself onto his arm until she caught sight of Shikamaru glaring icily in the corner which motivated her release her blond captive. Afterward, she excused herself and disappeared into the washroom.

"Hello, Uzumaki-san..." Hinata blushed a fevered red. "I-It's a p-pleasure. You w-were very good tonight. I especially liked the last song: _Believe It_."

Naruto smiled kindly at her, and took her hands in his. Her evident blindness didn't affect him at all.

"No, the pleasure's all mine," he said before kissing the back of her right hand. "And call me, Naruto."

Kiba watched Hinata swoon before placing a steadying hand on her shoulder. Hinata stared blankly at him, before being swept away by Naruto. "Hinata, come here, I want you to listen to something. Tell me if you like it okay?"

Hinata nodded bashfully prior to leaving Kiba's hold.

Kiba felt bitterness pool in his mouth. The acrid taste he sensed while watching Naruto with Hinata made him gag with envy. He thought that by letting Hinata know him more, she would forget about Naruto. But, here she was listening to his every word, smitten by his undeniable charm.

Sullenly, Kiba sat beside his other band members and an irritated Shikamaru. His mood only soured when Lee came into the room with a pink-haired woman.

"Hey, guys, meet Sakura, I met her at the lobby. She was out of change for the vending machine so I invited her to come here for dinner."

"Lee, you can't pick up random women, she could be a paparazzi." Shikamaru stood up, disgruntled. He was so annoyed with everyone and was forced to retreat to his room up a histrionic spiral staircase.

"We can trust her; she doesn't even know who _Soleil_ is. Sakura's a model from London, that's why she has pink hair!" Lee gushed, a sign that he'd already fall head-over-feet in love with the woman.

"Hello, Sakura," Shino nodded in acknowledgement. "Welcome to the party, please help yourself."

"Thank you," Sakura walked to the catered food on the table and loaded her plate with a little bit of everything. She quietly eyed a scrumptious looking chocolate cake. She told herself that she'd at least eat a piece.

Kiba started wondering as to what happened to Hinata and Naruto. It irked him that she would so willingly ditch him for Naruto of all people. He stood from the posh sofa and went to the kitchen. That was the only place that knew that Naruto and Hinata could be, besides the bedrooms, of course. Anger bristled within Kiba at the thought of Naruto alone with Hinata.

"As he neared the kitchen, he heard Naruto singing. He was in his room. Kiba ran down the seemingly endless hallway to his band mate's door. He knocked once before bursting in.

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" Kiba quickly searched the room in a wild manner.

He saw Hinata perched on Naruto's bed and the blond singer singing as he played a guitar at her side. Hinata looked up, startled. Naruto, on the other hand, smirked knowingly and much to Kiba's chagrin, he placed a calming hand on Hinata's shoulder as he told her that it was only Kiba busting in on them.

Hinata awkwardly got up off the bed and thanked Naruto for the private concert.

"It was very nice." She blushed. "I love your lyrics, N-Naruto. _Roses on Fire_ had gotten me through some tough times. I don't know how you come up with them."

"Actually, Hinata," Naruto looked awkwardly from Kiba to Hinata and then back to Kiba. "I didn't come up with the lyrics."

Hinata was taken aback with the statement.

"But doesn't the lead singer usually come up with the lyrics?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, but, I didn't write them." Naruto eyed Kiba, still grinning ear to ear.

"W-Who wrote them, then?" Hinata questioned, wide eyed with curiosity.

"I did," Kiba answered. "I wrote all of them."

"B-But...b-but—" she stuttered.

"I'm just the mouth piece, and the instrumentalist. Kiba, here is the mastermind. I hate to admit it, but Inuzuka isn't half as bad as most people think." Naruto headed for the door. "I guess that means you're not in love with me anymore, right?"

Hinata was taken aback with the blunt question before shaking her head 'no'—she wasn't in love with him.

"I'll see you guys, later. I've had my eye on that chocolate cake..." Naruto let the statement hang as he exited the room.

Kiba and Hinata were left alone in the room. Alone, and one of the two was madly in love with the other.

"I didn't know." Hinata voiced, tremulously. "I thought that he...I'm sorry, Kiba."

The dark expression on Kiba's face lifted.

"I liked _Roses on Fire_, too. I got the idea when Temari, my ex, left me. She loved roses." He added. "_Roses stain red, like my bleeding heart//Love burns and sets fire fuelling a new start._"

He said the lyrics, since he couldn't sing. But, that didn't stop him from meaning them. He hoped that Hinata would be his "new start". He was sure that she would not be a rebound. He was over Temari. He wanted Hinata for keeps. And he, Inuzuka Kiba always knew what he wanted.

"Those were the words that gave me hope." Hinata whispered. "_A new start_," she echoed.

She looked up at him. For once she wished that she could see his face. Even a quick glimpse would suffice.

"See something you like," Kiba teased. "You're staring."

Hinata reddened. "I don't even know what you look like."

In response, Kiba took hold of Hinata's hands and placed it on his face. "Imagine it, then," he said.

Hinata was once again taken by surprise, but she couldn't help but trace her fingers across the drummer's face. She took the pad of her thumb and ran it along Kiba's jaw; it was squared and had the rough feel of a five o'clock shadow. She then traced, with her other fingers, his Adonis-like cheek bones and mostly-straight nose. His skin was soft, but firm. She'd never felt a guy's face before aside from male family members. With her condition, she never had the occasion to date.

"Close your eyes," she commanded. Kiba obeyed.

She brought her index finger to the place where his eyes should be. He had blinked twice before closing them completely. Hinata felt his long, soft lashes brush against the side of her right hand. Seeing his picture in her mind, Hinata was surprised at Kiba's masculine beauty. She felt His bangs against the back of her hand before she brought her hands down to his lips. It was a fuller on the bottom than it was on top, but she could feel his smile. He was smiling at her!

"Kiba," she said, stunned.

"What?" His lips moved.

Kiba watched the focus and unbridled interest on the woman's face as she touched his face. Her expression contorted as she memorized his features. Having watched her for a while now, he suddenly had the urge to kiss her. Yes, he wanted to kiss the oblivious beauty before him. But, something internal was stopping him. It was then, at that moment, lyrics flooded his head. They were the lyrics to his unfinished song. He quickly stowed the words away, not wanting to miss his moment with Hinata.

"Y-you're quite h-handsome." Hinata said, interrupting his thoughts.

"See, I told you, didn't I?"

"Ino said that Naruto was the best looking, does that mean that he's even more beautiful than you?" Hinata said, joking.

"I already told you about Naruto's condition, right? He's butt ugly. We just let him be the lead singer, because we felt sorry for the guy." Kiba replied in retort. He took her by the hand, all too tempted to be alone with her. "We should get back to the others. Naruto probably finished the chocolate cake."

"Wait," Hinata reached forward with her other hand.

"What is it?" Kiba turned to her.

"Do I look pretty to you, Kiba?"

Kiba gazed at the clouded depth trapped in her light eyes.

"Yes."

_

_

_

_

_

A/N:

Thank you for all those who waited for this chapter. I am getting a lot of work done on this story. According to my outline, I still have a few chapters left. So, enjoy!


	6. Never See Him Coming

Kiba felt uncomfortable as he sat across from the woman of his dreams. She was beet-red and completely unaware of her beauty. It was just like him to fall in love with someone who was completely wrong for him. What Hinata needed was someone to be there for her at all times. What he had to give her was six months every year, maybe even less since the band's over-night superstardom. He'd only known her a little more than six months, but there he was already attached for a lifetime.

"The food's good." Hinata commented blandly. "I don't think I've eaten anything like this before. It tastes so good!"

"You've never had a hotdog before?" Kiba led Hinata away from the hotdog stand towards the park.

"No," She whispered, embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed," Kiba laughed. "There's a first time for everything. I'm glad I was able to see you enjoy your first hotdog."

"Neji always said that it was dirty and that it tasted gross." Hinata stated. "He said that eating it would probably kill me."

"You know Neji, too?" Kiba gasped. "I can't catch a break, can I?"

"What are you talking about?" Hinata sensed his unease.

"This Neji, guy, do you love him?"

"Yes, of course." Hinata announced.

Kiba's heart dropped.

'_Just how many women are in love with this guy?'_ he thought spitefully.

"He's my cousin, we grew up together. How could I not love him." Hinata laughed. "He's madly in love with—"

"Tenten?" Kiba finished.

"How do you know her?" Hinata was surprised.

"Naruto set us up on a date." He smiled when Hinata smiled at him. "She loves Neji too."

They continued down a path talking about nothing special: the weather, music, the band, Naruto, the list went on. It wasn't until the sun disappeared behind the mountain view that Kiba realized that it had been hours since they had eaten. Hinata had become silent, almost contemplative. Kiba took it as a bad sign. Hinata thought that the date was going well considering that she hadn't tripped or fallen yet. She had her arm wrapped around Kiba's.

"Hey, Hinata, are you hungry?" Kiba asked the much shorter woman. "There's this place that Lee said was good."

"Sure," she chirped.

Kiba led his date out of the park and headed a couple blocks away to a ritzy restaurant. He entered the hall where they were seated immediately.

"Where are we?" Hinata asked. "I hope it's not too expensive."

"We're at a Chinese food joint, nothing special." Kiba lied. "You don't have to worry about breaking anything." He added as they passed an expensive jade statue.

Hinata was ecstatic. The food was fabulous, the company even better, and the conversation stimulating. The waiter had just delivered their dessert when their conversation veered into the depths of unknown.

"I still can't believe you've never heard of _Eric Clapton_!" Kiba said, incredulous.

"I haven't, at least I don't think I have." Hinata replied.

"But, he revolutionized the electric guitar." Kiba continued. "He sang _Tears in Heaven_, _Knocking on Heaven's Door_, _and Layla_? Don't tell me you've never heard of them."

"Nope, sorry." Hinata squirmed uncomfortably.

"How about _Sunshine of Your Love_? He did a cover of _Bob Marley's_ '_I Shot the Sheriff_'." Kiba looked at her blank expression then added pathetically: "How about _Forever Man_?"

"Sing it," Hinata said in retort. "Maybe if I hear it I'll know it."

"I can't sing." He replied.

"Come on, it's just me, I won't laugh, I promise." Hinata smiled. "Sing _Forever Man_."

"Cats could probably sing better, trust me. You won't want to hear me sing." Kiba voiced, defeated. "Never mind, he's not that great."

"How about let's get out of here," Hinata proposed. "You can sing to me when there's no one to witness it."

"I'm not singing."

"I'll tell you why I'm blind." She said. "Secret for a secret."

Kiba had worked so hard to stay off the topic of Hinata's blindness, but he was still just as curious as anyone. He wanted to know. Did it hurt? Was she born that way?

"Okay, let's go." He agreed.

They made their way home. Five minutes later, Hinata asked if Kiba was going to sing to her or not. Kiba on the other hand was taken aback. Never in his life did he expect such a sweet person ask for something so crassly.

"I'm curious. Naruto said that you could have been the lead singer if you'd only taken singing lessons."

"He said that?" Kiba said.

"Yeah, but he told me to never tell you."

"Why are you telling me, then?"

"He didn't tell me to swear to it." She grinned. "So, are you going to sing or not?"

"Just a little bit, okay? And then you tell me your secret?"

"Absolutely," She raised her right arm. "I solemnly swear."

"_How many times must I say 'I love you' before you finally understand_?" he sang well enough, albeit a little nervously. "_Won't you be my forever woman?_

"_I'll try to be your forever man._ _Try to be your forever man._" He finished flat.

When she didn't say anything for a long time, he started to sweat.

"Say something." He demanded.

"It was alright." She smiled. "Naruto was right."

He breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived.

"But, you really should go for those singing lessons."

He grunted in response to her input. "So, tell me your secret, why are you blind?"

"Do you see this scar on the bridge of my nose?" she ran her finger along the translucent scar. It was barely visible against her already pale skin.

"Yeah," he replied. "What of it?"

"Well," she started, trying to buy time. "During middle school, Neji and I went to the nearby woods behind my family's estate because I wanted to pick flowers for my project. It started to rain and we tried to run back to home. But, then from the corner of my eye I saw an abandoned cabin. I thought that we could wait there until the storm passed."

She inconspicuously rubbed her nose. "But the house was run down. I tripped on a fallen electrical wire. It broke off the fuse box a couple of feet away and the live end of the wire whipped me in the face. It took out both my eyes. Neji carried me away all bloodied, ran for help, he saved my life."

Kiba hadn't known how horrible the incident was for her. "I'm sorry about making you tell."

"It was nothing, really. Besides, I liked hearing you sing." She laughed pretending it didn't affect her. "I least I can tell my nieces and nephews that their old aunt Hina heard Kiba Inuzuka of _Soleil_ sing."

"You don't like kids?" he asked her.

"I love them." She looked up at him.

"Then why don't you tell your own kids about hearing _'Kiba Inuzuka of _Soleil _sing'_?"

"No one wants to marry a blind person, Kiba. Think of the costs, the constant responsibility. I would never ask that of anyone." Hinata shrugged. "That's why I moved out. I couldn't take my family paying for everything. Don't get me wrong, they still help out with my medical bills, but I pay most of it. I pay half the rent at Ino's. I do my part."

She looked away. "But, even though I try to do a lot of things on my own, it doesn't mean that I'm not dependant on whomever I'm with. For example, just walking down this street, I needed you to guide me. Can you imagine having someone need you all the time? It'd break any man. That's why I gave up on them a long time ago."

"Besides Naruto, right?"

"He was just a crush. A Cinderella story of sorts, actually. Every woman always dreams of finding their white knight, come riding up in his stallion, but my white knight will never come for me."

"Why's that?" Kiba asked.

"I can't see him." Hinata smiled bitterly. "I'll never see him coming."

Kiba held her close, before touching his lips gingerly against hers. It took her a moment to respond and reciprocate the kiss. But when she did, he held her against him for an age.

"Yeah, but you can hear him coming, can't ya?" he said.

_

_

_

_

A/N:

I appologize for the long wait...again. I've been busy, is all. I'd like to thank everyone who has read this story thus far and those who have reviewed as well. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. This story is coming to a close soon. According to my outline I have two...maybe three chapters left. Toodles!


	7. Hitch in the Plan

Kiba ran to his suite and made a beeline for the shower. He had another date with Hinata. He refused to make her wait. Since their first kiss, Hinata didn't act like herself anymore. She acted like the woman he saw hidden behind her cloudy eyes. The true Hinata was coming out from behind those clouds like the sun. He was already in deep, basking in her gentle light, and he didn't want out. He knew that he could never let her go.

After he was showered and changed, Kiba ran to meet his date. He sprinted down the hall to her suite and knocked on the door.

"Oh, it's you." Ino answered the door. "Hinata, Kiba's here."

Hinata hurried out of her room, already made up.

"I'm coming." Hinata's makeup-less face, shone.

Ino smirked, happy for her best friend.

"Don't stay out too late, okay?" she said, pointedly looking at Kiba. "You need your sleep, Hinata."

"Of course, Ino; we're just going to go out for dinner. We'll be back real soon!" Hinata brushed it off.

"Don't make me worry. If you're not home well before midnight, I'm calling the cops."

"I'll make sure, she's back by then." Kiba promised. "If you want, you and Shikamaru can come with us. We could double."

Ino's expression became something that can only be described as _'prickly'_.

"No, thank you. I'd _rather_ not." she spat.

If it weren't for Hinata's happiness, the blonde would have beaten the nosy drummer. Instead, Ino excused herself and retreated to her room.

"Let's go, Hinata." Kiba offered his arm.

"Yeah, let's!" Hinata held a tight grip on his arm.

"Aren't you going to bring you're walking stick?" Kiba asked.

"I trust you," she replied. "Let's go, I can't wait."

"Me too," he said to that.

XXXX

At the restaurant, Kiba sat Hinata away from him. They both ordered from the menu. He was glad that Hinata couldn't see the price of what she was ordering. It brought him great joy to see her enthusiasm when the food comes and she could smell the different dishes. When the couple was well into the meal, Hinata decided to start up a conversation.

"Remember the second time we met?" Hinata started, feeling Kiba's confusion. "The time when Akamaru jumped me."

"Oh, that time, what about it?"

"You let me into your place and I heard that song about Mona Lisa." She bowed her head in embarrassment. "Never mind, it's really stupid."

"What tell me," Kiba prodded.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what type of music it was. I tried to describe it to Ino, but she didn't know what I was talking about. She's been a little weird lately."

Hinata picked at her pasta salad. Kiba felt a little uncomfortable. If Naruto and the others found out that he liked _Standards_ he was sure that they wouldn't let him live it down.

"They're called Standards; the people who sing them are called Crooners. It's a mix of jazz and blues."

"Oh," Hinata nodded.

"If you want, when we get back, I can give you my CD." Kiba said.

"You don't like it?"

"I like it, but I think it's better if you have it." That said, Kiba stood and excused himself. "Just wait here a minute, okay?"

He left for the stage in the middle of the restaurant. The live band was currently playing an up-beat country song. Kiba couldn't recall the title, but he was sure he'd heard it before. He came to the side, where he was able to make his request for a song. He talked to a woman in a red knee-length dress. He gave her his request and she told him to wait five minutes until the band played it. Kiba thanked her and went to sit with Hinata.

"Where'd you go?" Hinata asked, finishing off her meal. "I ordered dessert. Don't worry though, it's the cheapest one on the menu. I told them that we'll share."

Kiba smiled at her frugalness. He took her hand in his and waited.

Since it was still a little early, there weren't a lot of people on the dance floor. There were a few people dancing a jig and that's about it. When the song ended the crowd dissipated.

"Now, for a customer's request." The lady in red announced. "This is for Hinata. So, girl, get on the dance floor!"

The band started to play. A few changed their instruments. The male singer stepped back and donned a guitar. A woman took his place in front of the microphone. She nodded twice before the band started.

"Hinata, come on, you heard her."

"But, I can't dance, Kiba."

"I'll take the lead, don't worry. Besides, it's a slow song."

_Our love affair, is a wondrous thing _

_That we'll rejoice in remembering_

_Our love was born with our first embrace_

_And a page was torn out of time and space _

The singer sang with a soothing soprano. She swayed to the music and clutched the mic as she soulfully sang each note.

Kiba took Hinata's stiff form and drew her to the dance floor. Many other couples followed.

"Take my hand," Kiba took Hinata's hand. "Put your other hand on my shoulder. I'll lead."

He danced smoothly. Hinata felt as if she was on air. Her steps at first felt strange and awkward, but as they danced to the light instrumental sounds she became more confident in her movements. She relaxed a bit more when Kiba twirled her in a slow spin. She was giddy with joy. Kiba's gaze was intently focused on her face. Her rouge blush, and shy smile lifted him to a total sense of peace and happiness. It was something he never had with Temari or Tenten.

The singer continued.

_Our love affair, may it always be _

_A flame to burn through eternity_

_So take my hand with a fervent prayer _

_That we may live and we may share a love affair to remember_

After the singer sang the lyrics through twice, the song ended. Hinata had her head dipped against Kiba's shoulder. A pretty smile emblazoned her face. Although she couldn't see Kiba, she was sure that he was smiling as well.

"That was a beautiful song. I don't see why you don't like this genre." Hinata murmured.

"I love _Standards_, but if the guys found out, I might get kicked out of my _rock band_." Kiba reasoned. "Can you keep my secret, Hinata?"

"I will, I swear," Hinata didn't want to let him go, but forced herself to do so.

Kiba sighed when she released him. He thought that if only the song lasted a little longer, maybe his heart wouldn't ache longingly as much. But, she was different. He couldn't just sleep with her like any other woman. Kiba knew that the only way to cement his relationship with Hinata was to make her his, permanently. But, with her lack of experience when it came to a physical relationship, he knew he had to slow down. He had to be a perfect gentleman, and let her make the first move.

"What do you want to do now, Hinata?"

"Dessert?" she answered.

Kiba smiled futilely at the soft-spoken reply. "Alright, what did you order?"

"Chocolate cake!"

"My favourite." He grimaced.

XXXX

After the dinner, the couple left to go back to their hotel. Kiba held her closer to him than necessary. He had his right arm around her, her head rested on his shoulder. They really did look like a couple in love. So, when the pair got to Hinata's hotel door, there was a hesitant pause. Neither party wanted to separate from the other.

"So, this is it." Kiba rocked on his heels. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Hinata agreed.

He laughed before turning to go to his own room.

"Wait," Hinata reached out to him.

Kiba halted when Hinata grabbed hold of his face. Her small hands cradled his jaw before she pulled him down and gently kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, Kiba." Hinata said. "You better be careful."

"My room is only down the hall, nothing's gonna hurt me." He scoffed jokingly at her warning.

"I meant that...w-what I mean is that just one more nice word from you and I think I'd be completely in love with you." She admitted when he didn't respond Hinata asked: "Kiba, are you still there?"

Kiba was surprised to say the least. His mouth wouldn't move. All he needed to say were three simple words to gain every happiness and yet his throat became too dry to say them.

When words did finally form it was only to excuse himself from her presence.

"That's n-nice. I-I'll see you." He said lamely, giving her a quick half-hug and fleeing to his room in a panic.

'_That's nice. I'll see you'? _he chided himself as he sprinted down the corridor._ How stupid is that? A woman practically tells you that she's in love with you and all you can say is: 'That's nice. I'll see you'? _

He slammed the door behind him, feeling none too well. A heavy, invisible weight settled on his chest. He was so close. All he needed to do was say _'I love you'_, and Hinata would be his. He had no idea why he would balk at her admission. He wasn't the type of guy who would panic when a woman said that she loved him. He was positive that he liked Hinata, in fact he was sure that he loved her. With that personal admittance, Kiba went back out into the hallway and walked to Hinata's room. He knocked on Hinata's door and prayed that she didn't take his words seriously. But, when the door opened, he was met with an angry Ino.

"What did you do?" Ino tried to swipe at his face, her finger pointing. "I don't know what's going on, but she's crying in her room. Damn it, Kiba, how could you do this to her. If you didn't like her that way, you shouldn't have led her on!"

"I didn't mean to." Kiba blocked her attacks. "I came to apologize. Can I see her?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Kiba. It's probably better you leave for tonight. Hinata's anxiety attacks might act up. She's in bad shape."

"I just wanted to tell her something."

Ino started to close the door. "I don't think so, Kiba. You'll just hurt her even more. Her health won't be able to take it."

"But—"

"Tell you what, I'll get her to go to the last concert, it's in two weeks, right?" Ino assured him. "But, you have to promise me that you won't bother her until then. The least you can do is to give her time to heal."

"But, I'm here to apologize. Just let me see her, I'll make it better between us."

"The damage's done, Kiba." Ino gritted fiercely, genuinely thinking that she's protecting her friend. "She doesn't want you. Hinata's very sensitive, and her nerves act up if you force it."

Ino made another move to close the door. But, Kiba persisted and held the door open.

"Please, Ino, let me talk to her. Just one minute."

"No," Ino pushed her entire weight on the door. "I'll never let you hurt her. I'll never let her get hurt by men like you! You and Shikamaru are the same, creeps!"

Ino punctuated her words by slapping the drummer in the face. Kiba was shocked into a stupor, thus giving Ino time to slam the door in his face. "And stay away from Hinata!!!"

Kiba knew when he was beaten. He knew when to retreat. Now was one of those times. He heaved a long sigh before skulking back to his room. He'd just have to win Hinata's love all over again. It shouldn't be too hard considering he'd almost won it once.

Upon entering the suite door, Kiba was met by Naruto. Being unusually perceptive, Naruto immediately knew of his blunder.

"You didn't...Hinata..." he started. "What did you do to her?"

"I said something I shouldn't have?"

"What could that be?" Naruto voiced loudly, incredulous.

"When she told me she loved me, I told her _'that's nice. I'll see you'._" Kiba admitted. "And then I ran away."

"Well, you made the mistake; we have to think up of a way to fix it." Naruto summed up. "You probably freaked out or something. It's no big deal. Women usually forgive those things. Just talk to Ino about it in the morning, she'll let you talk to Hinata."

"Ino won't let her talk to me. She says I'm like Shikamaru, whatever that means." Kiba replied.

"Wait a minute, when did you talk to Ino?" Naruto intoned, confused. "I thought you bolted right after."

"I did, and then when I realized what I did, I went back to apologize, but Ino slapped me and told me to stay away from Hinata." Kiba deposited himself into a chair. "It's over. Hinata'll never speak to me again." He bemoaned.

"That is a problem. But, it's not over unless you give up." Naruto sat on the adjacent couch and rubbed his stubble. "By talking to Ino, you've made it worst, which means that it's our move."

"What do I do?"

"Here's the plan..." Naruto conferred. "But you have to promise to do everything I tell you to do, even if you think it's stupid."

"Okay, I'll do anything."

"Good," Naruto said as he smiled cheekily at the desperate drummer. "But, it's gonna cost you."

_

_

_

_

_

A/N: Again sorry for the long wait...I know that it's been over a month since I've updated anything. But, I would just like to say that I'm back and writing again.

I wanted to add a disclaimer to the songs I used in the last couple of chapters:

The song in this chapter is called: _Our Love Affair_ It's from the movie _An Affair to Remember_ with Cary Grant and Deborah Kerr. In the movie it's sung by Marni Nixon, but the most well-known version of this song is the one sung by Nat King Cole.

Last chapter, I added a bit about Eric Clapton. One of my favourite songs by him is _Foreverman_. That's why I got Kiba to sing that one (albeit badly).


	8. Sunny Days

"_Daylight breaks over the horizon..._" Kiba sang.

"No, your voice is coming out a little nasally." The vocal coach reprimanded. "You have to sing through your diaphragm. Pull your shoulders back a bit."

_It's all Naruto's fault_, he thought vehemently. _Why did I agree to his stupid schemes?_

The tutor smacked Kiba's upper abdomen. "Here, you see. This is where the sound should come from. I don't want to hear your breaths...it has to flow."

"When is rock supposed to flow?"

"Believe me, the audience does not want to hear your breathing on the mic." The dark-haired, older woman replied.

Three hours in, Kiba felt like giving up. He wondered what had possessed him to even agree to Naruto's crazy plan of performing their latest single to win Hinata's forgiveness. Singing was hard. His tutor was no push over. Shikamaru hired a beast of a woman from back home, Japan. She didn't buy his crap, nor did she care that he was a front-liner for _Soleil_.

"Come on, back straight, feet apart, diaphragm full of air...now, sing!" she watched him.

_

"_Daylight breaks over the horizon_

_I see her face in the corner's of my mind_

_It doesn't matter, now that you're here_

_Your hand in mine makes her disappear_." Kiba sang.

_

"Good, good, better. Keep going into the chorus." The she demanded.

"Actually, I was wondering if we can call it a day. I have a band meeting in half an hour."

"That will be fine, I guess." The vocal coach started to pack her papers. "But, you have to keep in mind that there's less than a week left until the last concert. You have to work harder if you want to perform this song by then."

"Thank you so much, Kurenai-sensei." Kiba gave the shorter woman a respectable bow. "I really appreciate this."

The older woman dipped her head down in return before leaving.

XXXX

**Last Concert at London's **_**Royal Albert Hall**_

"I did what you wanted. I got her here, didn't I? She's going to be in the front row, as promised." Naruto told the drummer. "Kiba are you ready?"

"No, I think that you should, you know...sing." Kiba said nervously. "I can't sing anyway. It'd be better if you sing."

"I can't do that." Naruto smiled like the _Cheshire Cat_. "Do you want me to win Hinata all over again? She wouldn't stand a chance considering that you practically dumped her. Do you want to win her back or not?"

"Yes, I do," Kiba felt ill with nerves. "I'll sing, then."

Naruto clapped an arm around his band mate's neck.

"You're not as bad as you think you are." He said. "I heard you practicing."

Kiba looked up and nodded. "I don't know what the hell I was thinking."

"No one does, when they're in love."

The band's name was announced.

"Showtime," Naruto said to his friend. "Just go with the flow. I won't hate you if you ruin us."

"Thanks," Kiba winced when Naruto left.

Now, it wasn't just his heart on the line, but his career as well.

The crowd of huddled faces cheered when their beloved band, _Soleil_, entered the stage. The lights above moved erratically. When Naruto got to his spot and picked up his guitar, a throng of people pushed forward, screaming loudly, like a ten-foot ocean wave. Since the stage was set up at the very center of the hall, it looked like the waves and masses of people came from all sides. The band had decided to finish off their tour in London. It was a good night, actually. Although the sky was unclear, rain hadn't fallen...yet. Inside the Royal Albert Hall, it was quite the opposite of the quiet outside. Every red-clothed seat was filled with an adoring fan.

Ino and Hinata sat in their seats near the front. Naruto had begged them to stay for the band's last concert. He was relentless so the two women had no choice but to agree. Ino had told Hinata that it shouldn't be too bad; at least she wouldn't be able to see Kiba Inuzuka, or hear him for that matter.

"How are you feeling, Hinata?" Ino asked her friend.

"I'm doing better. There are so many places to go in London and Naruto was a great host to bring us to the Museum of London and the beach, even if it was cold and rocky." The dark-haired woman answered.

"Are you sure you want to stay for the concert, Hinata?"

"I didn't even think about _him_ all week." Hinata lied, meaning Kiba.

Ten minutes later, the band was called to the stage. The lights flew across from above as _Soleil_ walked to the center of the stage. Lee took hold of his base and Shino settled at the keyboards.

Naruto began with _Roses on Fire_ followed by a fan favourite, _Believe It_. The concert was everything Ino and Hinata had imagined and more. It was somehow different from the other performances on the tour. It might have been because it was the last one on the tour, but it had a different quality to it. Naruto was every bit the entertainer. He oozed charisma and sang fantastically with his rough, raspy voice. He had jumped and ran around the stage. Lee and Shino didn't look too bad either. They were just as hyped up as their leader. Each solo was meticulously delivered and every beat was on time. Kiba was near the back with his drums, beating away at his instrument.

As the concert came to its near-end. Naruto paused until all eyes were on him. He then seized the microphone off the stand and moved to the side with his guitar. Ino then watched as Naruto handed the microphone to Kiba.

"Why is Naruto giving him the mic?" Ino said aloud amid the crowd's confused silence.

"Who is he giving it to?" Hinata asked, having heard Ino.

"He's giving the mic to Kiba." Ino stated.

"Why?" Hinata started to feel nervous. "What is he doing?"

"I don't know." The blonde said, dazed.

Ino watched with horror as Kiba walked forward towards their seat.

Naruto started playing the intro. The crowd screamed, some stood in their seats. Women screeched, men hollered, and everyone started moving to the beat.

"This song is dedicated to Hinata Hyuga." Kiba said loudly into the microphone.

Kiba took a cleansing breath before singing the first note. His low voice was matched the music like a pair of shoes. He sang the first verse and then the chorus.

_

'_I want to hold you 'till I die_

_To never make you cry_

_Just loving you each day_

_Would be my sunny day...'_

___

"H-he's singing..." Ino said befuddled. "Kiba Inuzuka's singing to you!"

Hinata blushed tomato red before facing the front toward the voice. "Why would he sing for me?"

"He's trying to get you back." Ino had to lean in to speak into Hinata's ear because of the noise around them.

"Oh," she replied. Tears sprang from the corners of her eyes. She hadn't expected this at all. "He loves me, doesn't he?"

"I don't know, but considering that he's comparing you to the sun, it's a safe bet that he probably does." Ino muttered sarcastically. "You're too easy to win over, Hinata."

The huddled masses screamed and shouted their praises as Kiba brought his hand against the ones reaching for him. He eyed Hinata sitting in her seat beside Ino from the corner of his eye. He knew that she couldn't see him, but hoped that his words were enough for her to forgive him.

_

''_cause I'm no longer in the dark_

_Trying to make my mark_

_You have found a way_

_To be my sunny day'_

___

Naruto ran around the circular stage and built up to for his guitar solo which he performed center stage. The reverberating electric sounds lifted higher and higher accompanying Kiba's vocals. The hundreds of faces in the hall suddenly became hushed into silence. Kiba's voice catapulted into the key-change and the bridge.

_

'_And I know that clouds have hovered_

_But, with you I've discovered_

_That the warmth is found in your smile_

_The sun's radiant smile!'_

___

Kiba had to search for Hinata before jumping off stage in front of her and taking her hand. Other hands grabbed at him and tried to pull him back, but he pushed forward until he got her onto the stage with him. He pulled her up with one arm and jumped up to hold her at his side. He then sang to her.

_

'_Your voice takes me on a trip_

_Up and down the roads I haven't been_

_I've waited for something like this_

_Love struck me; it couldn't miss'_

___

The congregation of people cheered loudly. The press was going crazy taking pictures. The newspapers and rag-mags were on their phones for the latest scoop. Kiba felt the pulse of energy around him, making him feel invincible. He took the microphone and attached it the mic-stand. Naruto came forward and sang the chorus twice more with much gusto. Shino and Lee smiled knowingly as they played their respective instruments. Kiba, on the other hand, had only eyes for Hinata. He held her in his arms and whispered the lyrics into her ear: meaning every word.

"I want to hold you 'till I die: to never make you cry. Just loving you each day would be my sunny day. 'Cause I'm no longer in the dark; trying to make my mark. _Hinata_, you have found a way to be my sunny day." Kiba whispered into her ear.

Hinata was speechless. She tried to stutter an answer, but failed.

"Hinata, is this enough? Do you understand now? I couldn't say anything before because you caught me off guard. Please forgive me."

Hinata, for lack of a voice, nodded numbly. Of course she forgave him, how could she not forgive him? He'd broken down every expectation she had of him. She thought that she couldn't love him anymore than she could or she couldn't be affected by him anymore, but she was thoroughly wrong in both cases. Before her was a man who didn't care about her disability, or her awkwardness, but cared about who she was as a person. Here was the white knight she'd always wished for but didn't want to hope for. And he was right. She might not have been able to see him, but she sure heard him.

She smiled up at him, knowing that thousands of people were probably looking at the two of them. She did the first thing that came to her mind: she kissed him. Love poured from her lips to his. The kiss lasted for a fleeting, ancient moment before the multitude of people applauded and the song ended. Kiba pulled her off the stage with him after he, and the rest of the band, received their applause.

Off stage, Soleil was ambushed by reporters and tabloids alike. Each inquired about Kiba Inuzuka and his mysterious lover. Kiba bypassed the throng of journalists by leaving through the side exit with Hinata in tow. He let Shikamaru weave his magic with the press. Once outside in the cold, frozen air, Kiba turned Hinata to him. He said to her what he couldn't say before.

"I love you."

_

_

_

_

A/N:

Sorry, I've been so busy. I've barely had time to finish this chapter. I hope that there are still readers reading this story. The song that Kiba sings in the story is called _Sunny Days_ to fit the title and it is of my own creation so you won't find the lyrics anywhere else. I hope to finish this story before the Christmas Holidays, so stay tuned! **Again, I'd like to thank those of you who have so graciously read and reviewed this story thus far.**


	9. Best in the Sunlight

**At Arrivals**

Kiba and Hinata decided to take the flight home earlier before the band because of the all the tabloids hounding them. Shikamaru came up with the plan of having the lovers leaving on a separate plane. No one would expect a Rockstar to ride in a domestic flight back home. Still, Shikamaru had to pull some strings for airplane security to let the two board and pass without much incident. So, now Kiba exited into the arrivals waiting room with Hinata on his arm. He had on sunglasses and a bandana; an attempt in disguising his face. Thanking his lucky stars, so far no one had recognized him. He looked left then right and spotted a girl with twin buns in her hair, Tenten. He had called her earlier to ask for a ride from the airport to his house. If he let Shikamaru arrange a rental, he was sure that Shikamaru would insist on a Mercedes or a Lexus.

He came up behind the woman and noticed that it was the said brunette. He tapped her on the shoulder and greeted her teasingly.

"Hello beautiful, glad you—" he wasn't able to finish his question when Tenten took a swing at him.

When Tenten realized who it was, she immediately jumped up to hug him around the neck. "Oh, Kiba, I can't believe it, you're back!"

"Yeah," he grunted. Kiba backed away and revealed Hinata standing behind him. "Sorry, I didn't tell you, but I brought a stowaway."

"Hinata?" Tenten was shocked to see Neji's favourite cousin.

"Tenten, is that you? Where's Neji?" Hinata came forward and held out her arms.

Tenten smiled knowingly at Kiba before she hugged Hinata. "Neji left about six months ago. He said that he had to leave. He wouldn't tell me where or the reason why."

"Oh," Hinata, fully knowing what the Male Hyuga's rules for marriage are, knew where her cousin was. She didn't want to spoil Tenten's surprise, so she kept her mouth shut on the subject.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon." She said mutely.

"Well, I don't really care if he comes back or not, the jerk!" Tenten announced.

Sensing a coming discord, Kiba offered to take the women out to a late lunch. Hinata and Tenten agreed that it was a great idea, although for different reasons entirely.

XXXX

Tenten wanted to go to lunch to find out what was really happening between her two companions. She had known Hinata for almost as long as she knew Neji. She even knew Hinata before the girl was struck blind. She wondered how long Kiba and Hinata had been an item. The fact that there were a lot of questions rolling around her head, Tenten was silent most of the drive to the restaurant.

She brought them to the Italian Restaurant that Neji had brought her on the day he told her that he was leaving to who knows where. The memory of Neji ate at her, but this was the only ritzy place she knew she could take a Rockstar and his girlfriend, without prying eyes. Once again, she was wearing, less-than-flattering clothes, but, what was she going to do about it? She couldn't bring them to the hotdog stand a block away from her house, now could she?

"Thanks a lot, Tenten, for doing this for us. I mean, we probably wouldn't be able to get out of the airport alive if you hadn't come." Kiba smiled. "You're the only person I know in the city, so..."

"Don't worry about it, I'm happy to help," Tenten replied. "But, what I really want is some answers, Kiba Inuzuka."

"Sure, anything," Kiba answered awkwardly.

The three of them entered the restaurant and was immediately ignored by the host of the restaurant. Kiba had to march up to him and flash him a few hundred dollars for him to react.

"Sorry, Sir, we have a seat for you and your guests now." The snooty man said.

"Yeah, we'd better get the best seat in the house, or we're leaving." Kiba threatened.

"Of course, Sir."

They were seated in the most private spot which had a curtain that can be drawn to discourage curious glances.

Kiba took his seat beside Hinata and across from Tenten. Hinata was a little out of sorts with getting used to her new environment. Kiba held her hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb to reassure and calm her down somewhat. The three ordered their meals along with the proper wines to accompany it. Tenten watched the couple's transactions with a heavy sigh. If only Neji had treated her that way.

Tenten took a sip from her glass before phrasing her question. "I'd never in a million years think that you two...I mean, how did you meet?"

"Kiba saved me from a couple of muggers. And then the next time we met, I almost got mauled by his dog." Hinata answered.

"Akamaru?" Tenten laughed. "Kiba, why didn't you tell me about her?"

"Because, I didn't want to jinx it." He said. "Remember our last date?"

"What date?" Hinata asked, a little piqued.

"Well, Hinata, Neji set me up on a blind date with Kiba. We went out a couple of times, but it was clear that neither of us was ready for a relationship, especially one with each other." Tenten explained. "Although, I'm glad that the two of you found each other. I mean, how small is the world when the two most unlikely people meet and fall in love? And to top it off, I'm acquainted with both of them."

"Yeah, it is a small world." Kiba echoed. "So, no news from Neji yet, huh?"

"None, but what're you gonna do? The guy's hopeless." Tenten tried to shrug it off, but her eyes watered at the thought of Neji.

"Don't lose hope in him, Tenten," Hinata said. "Neji's just going through some stuff. He'll be back before you know it."

"Did he call you?" Tenten asked the other woman.

"No, but, I know Neji. He's one of the most loyal people I know."

"Thanks, Hinata."

XXXX

The three talked about everything that happened on tour and Tenten told the couple about her dreary job as a roofer. When the three decided that it was time to head back their separate ways, they exited the restaurant only to find that it rained heavily. Kiba and Hinata offered to take a cab home, but Tenten refused lest Kiba be recognized by a fan. She knew that a lot of people now listed to _Soleil_''s CDs since the band finally hit the big time. Tenten offered Kiba and Hinata to take her car for the time being until Shikamaru gets back and can get them a rental.

"But, I need a ride home. I have three days off, so I won't really need my truck until Thursday. Just try to get it back by then." Tenten added.

"Sure thing, thanks for everything, Tenten." Kiba said. "I owe you big time. If you want anything, I'll get it for you."

"I'll hold you to that." Tenten smiled.

Kiba took the wheel of the truck with Hinata at his side. Tenten managed to squeeze into the small cab and insisted that everyone put on their seatbelts. Once they were ready to go, Kiba did and illegal U-turn and drove speedily to Tenten's house. The rain was unrelenting although the clouds were starting to dissipate. It took a good half hour to get there because of all the traffic and wet roads. But, when they had made it, Kiba offered to walk Tenten to her door like a true gentleman.

"But, you can't leave Hinata alone here." Tenten argued.

"I'll be fine, Tenten, he's only going to take you to the door: how many steps is that? Twenty?" Hinata replied.

"More like fifteen." Kiba said, supporting his significant other.

"Okay then," Tenten assuaged, not wanting to fight this thing anymore.

So, Kiba and Tenten exited the truck and walked the few steps to the apartment.

"You're pretty lucky aren't you, Kiba?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, I sure do feel like the luckiest bastard alive." Kiba agreed.

Tenten laughed, "You better take care of her, or I'll get Neji after you in a second!"

"Talking again about Neji, huh?" Kiba stated. "There's another lucky guy if I didn't know one. If he really did love you then he should be out here waiting for you."

"If that ever happened, I'll check myself into a mental clinic." Tenten laughed again, this time near tears. "Though, I'd sure love to see that!"

"_Tenten?" _

The two of them looked up at the arrogant, irritated voice. It was Neji himself, but Kiba, having not met the guy before, did not recognize him at all. Tenten asked what he was doing here. He'd only growled a jealous response. Kiba was a little scared for his female friend.

"Buddy, you don't have to get all riled up. It was my fault that Tenten wasn't here; I took her out to dinner." Kiba tried to appease the guy.

"Tenten who is this guy?" The other man said vehemently.

Tenten only ran up to him and embraced him like a long lost friend or lover. Kiba instantly realized that it was Neji, himself: the infamous Neji Hyuga that saved Hinata's life and broke Tenten's heart. Deciding that it was time for him to get back to his own beloved, Kiba bent forward and whispered into Tenten's ear:

"See, it's exactly how I told you it would be. He does love you. I found my princess, and now you have your prince." Kiba righted himself before waving to leave.

Tenten nodded and smiled back. He left, last seeing the deathly, jealous glare of Neji. Kiba was sure that if Neji had known that he was Hinata's boyfriend, he would probably be beaten to a pulp. Luckily, Hinata had asked to stay behind.

"What took you so long?" Hinata asked when he got in the truck.

"Neji was there." Kiba quipped. "Tenten has him on a tight leash, though, so don't worry."

"I wasn't worried." Hinata leaned on Kiba's shoulder. "Does that mean that you're on a tight leash too?"

"No, I'm happy to be your lap dog." Kiba kissed her forehead before starting the car and reversing out of their parking spot. "So, master, where do you want to go now?"

"Anywhere, just as long as it's always going to be like this."

Kiba smiled at that and drove to his apartment. It didn't take long for Hinata to fall asleep with her head resting on his shoulder. At this moment, all was at peace in his world.

XXXX

**Three Months Later**

Shikamaru was busy trying to get everything together for the band's next gig. There was a lot of paperwork that still had to be done and even more contracts to get through. On top of all that, Shikamaru had the beginnings of a pounding headache at his left temple. It was then that the phone call came in.

"Nara here," he said into the receiver. "What can I do for you."

_/Hey, Shikamaru, it's Kiba. Do you think I can set an appointment with you, there's something I have to talk to you about./_ Kiba said in the other end.

"Is that good news or bad news."

_/Depending on what your side is, it could go either or./_

"Fine, get here in fifteen, I have a meeting in an hour."

_/Good/_ That said, the drummer hung up.

In the next fifteen minutes, Shikamaru accomplished absolutely nothing. He had a bad feeling about Kiba's phone call. But, maybe it was just his headache that was making it seem that way. Either way, he couldn't concentrate on his work.

A few moments later, there was a knock at his door. He immediately called out 'come in' without a second thought. It was Kiba with Hinata in tow.

"Well, how was the honeymoon?" Shikamaru greeted stiffly.

"Japan was amazing!" Hinata replied. "I didn't know that Kiba had such a big family."

"You don't even know half of them yet." Kiba declared loudly.

"So, what is it that you want to talk to me about, Kiba."

Kiba swallowed audibly. "Well, you know about Hinata's condition which make her solely dependent on me. And since we're moving to the suburbs..."

"You want to quit the band." Shikamaru stated.

Kiba sighed. "Yes, she needs me. I know that she doesn't want me to. But, what kind of husband would I be if I didn't stay with my wife? And Hinata can't travel on tour with us all the time. Just going to a new restaurant makes her uneasy."

Hinata tried to save her new husband's career by saying. "It's okay if you leave. I'll wait until you get back."

"What if we have kids, Hinata, are you supposed to raise them by yourself because I'm a famous Rockstar?"

"No, it's just that..." Hinata muttered.

"May I interject?" Shikamaru announced trying to break up the fight before it escalated.

"Go ahead, Nara." Kiba turned back to the manager, his anger diminishing.

"Damn it, I wish that you just had better timing, is all. If I was a ruthless bastard, and you were a different client, I'd sue your ass for breaking up the band. But, as your friend, I can't do that to you." Shikamaru started. "Now, what do you want me to do about your new-found fame? People are expecting you to sing now after our closing show in London."

"I'll come back to some concerts but I won't go on the full tour. And I'll still write the music if you want. I'll be the band's lyricist. And I've found a new guy to take my place. He's great. Here's his name and number." Kiba pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket. "Chouji Akimichi, he was the one who taught me how to play drums in the first place. He'll be great."

"I don't like these terms, Inuzuka. And you are under a contract." Shikamaru stated neutrally.

"I already asked everyone, they're for it." Kiba countered immediately. "You're the only one left I have to convince."

"This isn't good business, Kiba." He hesitated, the businessman in him hated him for saying the next few words. "But, your contract has been dissolved."

"Thanks man!" Kiba ran up and hugged his manager and friend.

Shikamaru pushed away from the drummer and straightened his tie. "As you can see I'm a very busy man. I have a lot of work to do. Now, go back to your happy little life."

XXXX

Kiba guided Hinata out of Shikamaru's office. It didn't take long for them to get to the rental car. Once in the car, Kiba asked if his wife wanted to go anywhere.

"How about we go to Arturo's place and order some cheese rolls?" Hinata suggested.

"You got it."

"Maybe after we can go to the park bench like on our unofficial date." She added.

"As you wish."

Once the couple were sitting on the bench with a cheese roll in hand, Hinata interrupted the silence.

"Kiba, I-I have some n-news." She started awkwardly.

"Good news or bad news?"

"Good news and slightly less than good news." Hinata took another bite of her roll. "So, which do you want to hear first?"

"The less than good news and then we'll work up to the good news."

"Okay, well, Tenten called today and invited us to hers and Neji's wedding in a couple months. They're getting married in Japan at our family estate there. I know that the last time you met Neji, it wasn't the best, but Tenten said that Naruto is invited too. And Tenten did tell him that if it wasn't for you, she and Neji wouldn't be together anymore."

"Hinata, take a breath or two, it only makes sense that you want to go. I'll make arrangements for it." Kiba laughed. "Now, tell me the good news."

"Well," Hinata turned to her husband and held both his hands in hers. "The thing is..."

"What is it?" Kiba asked in anticipation.

"Do you remember when I went to the doctor's for my check up?"

"Is your eyesight getting better?" Kiba started to guess. "Did Dr. Tsunade find something that will help your eyes?"

"No, it's better than that." She brought both of Kiba's hands to her stomach. "I'm pregnant. We're having a baby, Kiba."

Kiba was shocked at the news. Tears started to leak from his eyes. He took a shaky breath. He tried to speak, but words wouldn't come out: speechless.

Hinata felt his hands on her stomach, but his silence and lack of vocal reaction scared her. "I'm sorry, please say something."

What his words couldn't convey was instantly conveyed by his embrace. Kiba hugged his bride and held her close. She could feel his tears soak through her shirt. His mouth moved against her shoulder:

"I couldn't dream this moment." He said through the muffling fabric of her shirt. "I don't know what to say, Hinata."

"You don't have to say anything, I feel it." She kissed his tear-stained cheek. "I love you too."

Kiba laughed with great abandoned. He picked up Hinata and lifted her over his head. Hinata squealed in surprise and raised her arms up, basking in the warm sunlight. Kiba kissed her stomach where their shared love grew into a baby. Kiba twirled her around with him as he spun around, maintaining their eye contact.

Kiba watched the glowing halo of sunlight around Hinata's dark hair. There he saw the most beautiful woman in the world. Hinata laughed with him as he brought her back to the ground.

"What was that for?" she asked him.

"You look best in the sunlight." He answered.

_

_

_

_

A/N:

Thank you for everyone who has stuck through with this story. It has been a pleasure writing this for all of you. I'm glad that this story and pairing was as greatly received as it was. The many reviews and comments inspired me to continue and eventually finish this work. I'm ready to move on to the next part of the _Days_ Series. The next one will be a Shikamaru X Ino story called _Cloudy Days_. Stay tuned!


End file.
